Parallel
by An Author to Remember
Summary: Hermione Granger is not the know it all bookworm we all thought her to be. This is her parallel. Still being a Gryffindor and in her seventh year, she however befriends Slytherins, doesn't talk, and has a dangerous past no one dares to venture through. With Draco Malfoy at her side, and the Golden Trio on her darker side, who will she chose to side with in the ever impending war?
1. Chapter 1

The crisp wintery air raises the hair on the back of Hermione's neck. She wraps her leather jacket just a bit tighter around her thin figure. Her nostrils inhale the fumes of gasoline and smoke. Hundreds of people walk around her, not paying much attention to the brown haired teenager. They all had trains to catch or family and friends to greet.

She continues to swim through the crowd, reaching her destination. To ordinary passerby's, it would look like a normal brick wall. But she knew better.

With a deep breath, she lugs her heavy trunk and makes a run towards the wall. A small pop is heard as she breaks the magical barrier and she finds herself on platform nine and three quarters. It looks no different than King's Cross, only there is one train. A scarlet engine roars to attention as the passengers board. Loud shouts and quiet tears are heard as parents and children alike say their goodbyes.

Sighing, Hermione takes the worn out luggage and makes her way to the entryway for seventh years. No surprise, she was offered the position for Head Girl, but shockingly she turned it down. In return, the spot was rewarded to Hannah Abbot.

Over the hissing of steam and cries of saddened families, Hermione can hear familiar voices call out to her. She knew those voices almost too well. Judgment told her to keep walking and pretend she didn't hear, so that is what she did.

Soon, the sounds died out as she traveled farther into the belly of the beast. Thankfully she found an empty compartment in the back of the train. Luggage in hand, she enters the compartment, sets her trunk above, and gets settled for a long journey.

Hermione reaches into her pocket, pulling out her shrunken messenger bag. With a snap of her fingers, she performs wandless magic, making the bag return to its normal state. Once it is back to its full size, she again, reaches inside and takes out her muggle headphones and iPod. She then takes her leather jacket off, trying to become more comfortable.

Cuddling up into the corner of the couch, Hermione puts her headphones on top of her ears and slides her thumb over the screen of her iPod. It unlocks, she presses play, and soon she is lost in a sea of the melodic sounds of Fall Out Boy.

A loud knock on the compartment door catches her attention.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit in here for a while?" a voice asks. For a second, she takes her eyes off her track list to see who it is. They widen in surprise.

A tall, slightly muscular frame blocks the doorway. It casts a shadow down on the girl. Her eyes slowly travel to his pointed, aristocratic features. His almost blinding platinum hair shines throughout the darkly lit room.

She nods her head in silent agreement. His smirk widens, showing perfectly straight, white teeth.

Draco Malfoy glides into the room, sitting opposite of the shocked Gryffindor. He casually crosses his legs, his right leg over the left. His fitted slacks rise slightly, exposing a very pale ankle.

"So, how was your holiday?" He tries to start a conversation. Hermione shrugs her shoulders in response. In her head, she was thinking about her summer. It wasn't the best to be honest.

A group of rowdy teenagers pass by the doors to the compartment and come to a stop. She look up again only to find what she feared.

The group of five entered the room, all laughing at something.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Why isn't it Suicidal Granger and the infamous Ferret." Speaks a boy with messy dark hair, circular glasses and a scar on his forehead. The freckled red head behind him bursts into a fit of laughter. The other three catch on and also start to laugh. Potter, being the leader, lifted his hand into a fist and soon the snickering ceased.

The only Slytherin in the room let out a troubled sigh and cleared his throat.

"Potthead, Weaselbee. It is a pleasure as always." His snide tone heavy with sarcasm. Hermione has stayed silent throughout this whole ordeal like always. She decided to keep her headphones on and press play instead.

"How dare you speak to me like this?! I have the right mind to turn you into Dumbledore!" Harry exclaims. The silent Gryffindor couldn't help but giggle at the theatrics. She quickly tried to cover it with her sleeve.

"Did the traitor have something to say? If so speak up. We wouldn't want to miss the filth that would poison our ears."

Tears have started to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Alright Potter that's enough. Leave her alone." Pansy Parkinson comes to the rescue. Her hands are on her hips and her eyes narrowed to slits. Harry and Ron cringe in disgust but leave in a huff of annoyance.

"Hey Hermione." Pansy says quieter. The other nods her head in response but stays silent. Draco turns to Parkinson, a look of confusion crossing his face. She shakes her head, her raven hair moving with her gestures.

Pansy enters the compartment a little more and decides to plop down next to Malfoy. She playfully punches his arm, telling him to scoot over some. He cradles his arm in mock pain but gives in to her request. They soon launch into a discussion about their holidays. Little did they know that Hermione was listening in.

Apparently Pansy became an intern for a fashion magazine in London. She had said she hopes to work there one day as a designer. Draco, on the other hand, was forced into the family business. His father wanted him to start early for when he retires, he will already have experience in the field. Though, it soon became interesting for the other pair of ears.

"Have you heard anything from her? I am worried, this isn't healthy…" Mr. Malfoy concernedly asks.

"No not even an owl. You are not the only one, don't worry. Hopefully we can weasel something out. I heard she turned down the Head Girl post only for it to be given to an overly perky Hufflepuff." Pansy drags out the last part.

At this moment, Hermione decides to rummage through her bag, looking for parchment and a ball point pen. She then starts to scribble words down. After she is satisfied with her answer, she hands it to Pansy.

_You know, muggle devices do not block out conversations. _

Pansy's face pales slightly and she nervously laughs. Draco takes the note and reads her neat writing. He puts his translucent hand to the back of his neck, visibly uneasy.

"Are you mad?" he asks shyly. He doesn't like when she is mad at him. Others he can deal with, but with her, it is by far the worst.

Hermione shakes her head, signaling she is not indeed mad. The other two let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. She then takes the paper back and scribbles something else down. This time she gives it to Draco.

_Is the great King of Slytherin concerned for a Gryffindor mudblood? I Am very surprised, Draco Malfoy, very surprised indeed._

"Don't call yourself that." He seriously replies. Pansy looks confused for once, wondering what was said on the note. She tries to get a glance from over his shoulder but he quickly crumples the paper, mutters a spell, and it soon bursts into flames.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence filled with the sound of Pansy's nails being filed, Draco's steady breathing, and Hermione's loud music, Theodore Nott enters rather rambunctiously.

His black hair is wild and askew. Emerald eyes that are half lidded drift around the room. Theodore's breathing was heavy, like he just sprinted around the Black Lake.

"Hello there my fellow Slytherins! Oh and why hello to the frisky Gryffindor I love oh so much! And might I say, you look rather scrumptious this afternoon." He purrs. Hermione rolls her eyes and throws her shoe she previously unlaced at his head.

With chaser like reflexes, he catches the shoe and throws it back. With surprising skill she clutches the shoe in one hand and places it on her foot again. Theo chuckles at their games and takes a seat next to Hermione. His lanky arm lifts and is placed around her shoulders. He even let out a fake yawn, to add originality.

She flinches slightly at the contact, but quickly attempts to relax into his embrace.

"Sorry there babe, want me to stop sugar lips?" he hums in her ear. In one swift motion, she conjures up more paper and clicks her pen to life.

_Mr. Nott, as much as I enjoy your company, I would encourage you to stop with the god forsaken pet names._

With a neat fold, she hands him the parchment and awaits his reaction.

His thin lips lift at the corners, revealing white yet slightly crooked teeth. A hearty laugh fills the once silent air and soon the whole compartment, minus Hermione, are almost in tears of joy.

She sat there, her lips a thin line and her eyes slightly duller than her usual lifeless look. She lost the sparkle in what seemed like lifetimes ago. She stared at the wall, trying to lose herself in the music.

Draco immediately noticed her change in demeanor and slowly lost the merriness in his laugh. It was hollow yet again.

Slowly the joy was drained from the room, and they were back to square one; sitting in silence.

Minutes seem like hours, and the change in song is what brings Hermione out of her daze.

Without a word, she brings herself to her feet and leaves the room, along with its inhabitants.

"Guys, what has gotten into her?!" Pansy screeches. Her brows are furrowed in silent concern and her topaz eyes glow with worry.

Draco sighs in distress, the gears in his mind turning rapidly trying to find a solution. Theo, on the other hand, shrugged his shoulders and slumped down on the seat.

Hermione walked a little ways till she was at the very back of the train. She gradually opened the door to the outside balcony and let the cold air engulf her. Her now straightened hair flows freely in the breeze. Slowly she starts to calm herself down by taking long and deep breaths. After a few minutes, she walks over to the railing, looking over the landscape they were rapidly moving past. Moments pass, Hermione enjoying every minute of the calm silence.

The click of the door breaks her out of the serene quiet she already missed.

Without a word the person slowly walks over to the railing next to her. They also take a breath and stare off into the distance.

Daphne Greengrass, looking sophisticated as always, stands silently next to her best friend.

Hermione feeling lonely slowly raises her right hand and brings it next to Daphne's face. She pokes it, and keeps doing so waiting for a reaction.

"Granger, you do realize if you keep that up, I will just punch you back." Greengrass says with a sly smile one her flawless face.

For once, Hermione actually smiles and continues to poke her friend.

The older Greengrass laughs at her persistence. She opens her arms and Hermione gladly walks into the embrace.

"I missed you so much Schlappy! I have absolutely nothing to tell you about my summer. It was so boring not even your depressing nature could lighten the mood." She exclaims. Hermione punches her arm at the last sentence but allows a small and shy smile.

Together, the two amigos walk back to the compartment full of Slytherins. They entered in what looked like an important and intense conversation. Pansy was standing her hands on her hips, eyebrows furrowed, and in Draco's face. Draco was equally as tense as she and his eyes were squinted. Nott was sitting awkwardly in the corner, obviously mad at something they said because of his ragged breathing and folded arms.

"Hello to you to." Daphne tries to break the ice. Hermione tries to stifle a giggle in her best friends shoulder. Pansy slowly relaxes but Malfoy remains stiff as usual. Theodore also tries to loosen up and he moves over the Daphne and gives her a hug.

"Hey Daph." Theo says into the embrace. Hermione smiles knowing that they are oblivious of how the other feels about each other. It was only a matter of time before they got together.

Draco and Pansy give their greetings and sit down next to each other rather rigidly.

The rest of the train ride was made up of Daphne flirting with Theo and Pansy and Draco whispering things to each other somewhat tense. Hermione just sat and tried to listen to both conversations to entertain herself. About halfway to Hogwarts, Blaise decided to make an appearance. They all conversed about holidays and such. By the time they were done, they were but mere minutes from their home. They all dispersed to put on their robes and get their luggage together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lagged behind with Daphne, and were some of the last people to catch a horseless carriage. To Hermione, however, they were not horseless. She saw them, the bony creatures with wings pulling the carriages full of students. No one else did though, so she didn't bother trying to tell someone.

The two got situated into a carriage along with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasely, to Hermione's dismay.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ronald said but this time he was different; instead of his snide tone, his voice was soft and sorrowful. She shrugged her shoulders in response, earning a glare from Daphne. She didn't like Ron one bit from the way he treated her.

"I just wanted to say, sorry for all the things I have said and done to you. I don't really want to treat you this way, but if I don't Harry will make my life hell. I am really sorry and I get it if you don't want to accept this apology but, this is our last year and I don't want to end on bad terms with a really good person. Friends? I promise Harry and them will stop bothering you, I will make sure of it."

His blue eyes started to glaze over and tears began to brew. Hermione offered a weak smile and nodded her head. He smiled so bright it looked painful and swooped up and gave her a giant hug. Hermione flinched at the contact. Ron noticed this and immediately put her down.

"Sorry, love." He lightly said; he still had that goofy smile on his face.

Daphne watched from a distance; she could see how sorry Weaselbee was even from her perspective. What shocked her the most was how she smiled for him and let him hug her. Daphne narrowed her eyes and continued to watch from her point of view. They both walked back to the carriage and the silent ride began.

The silence was broken by the light and airy voice of Luna.

"You see them too don't you?" she said motioning to Hermione.

She slowly nodded her head, shocked at how she wasn't crazy. Slowly yet hesitantly, she reached out a shaky arm and stroked the creatures neck. It made a small whiny, and started to move.

The creaky wheels of the slowly moving carriage could not cover the annoying and awkward silence that passed between the passengers.

Daphne nudged Hermione's side, indicating she needed to explain. In response she shrugged her shoulders for she had no idea herself.

As if on cue, Luna started to explain.

"They are called thestrals. Only people who have seen death can see these beautiful creatures."

Hermione nods her head in understanding. That's why she saw them when no one else could.

She could see her best friend's eyes widen at how drastic the situation changed with just a few words. Ronald also had the same reaction.

"Who did you see die?" he slowly asks. He really was addressing no one in particular. Almost immediately after he said those words, Granger became the definition of stiff. Daphne put a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. For the many years they have known each other, she never knew why she became mute.

"When I was eight, my mother was doing an experiment. It went terribly wrong and it blew up half the house, including her." Luna dreamily replied. The whole carriage gasped.

"It's alright. It happened centuries ago. Now, I wonder what we are having at the feast!" she cheerfully said shrugging while expertly changing the subject.

Another silence filled the air. This one was more comfortable but still rough to sit through.

The carriage ride continued with little to no conversation between the passengers. Within minutes, the warm lights of the castle glitter through the trees. The lake was littered with a few boats filled with the first years. A cool breeze blew, wafting the smells of pine and wet soil. A full moon casted a silver glow upon school grounds.

The thestrals pulled up to the gate and made a complete stop. The passengers exited the carriage and walked into the warm shelter that is to be their home for the next year or so.

"Aww! Finally home!" Daphne exclaimed.

Bright candles lit the entry way and added a warm homey feel.

The group then moved into the Great Hall. The floating candles hung over their heads like usual and the charmed ceiling looked like the outside sky. The full moon might as well have been real!

The chatter of students rang throughout the hall as friends begin to acquaint themselves once again. The usually full tables are empty of all food and drink, only the dark glossed wood is seen.

At the head of the hall, the faculty sit in their respected spots. The only spot empty was the headmaster's chair.

Soon after they entered the cheerful room, Daphne, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all went to their respected house tables.

Our quiet child made her way to the very front of the table. Surprisingly Ron followed. As she took her usual spot at the far end, Ron sat across from her, awkwardly setting his head on his chin looking at her.

She took out her pen and paper and began to write.

_Ronald, is there any reason as to why you are one, sitting with me and two, staring at me like a creep?_

She neatly creases the edges and slides the parchment to his side of the table. With a smooth motion, he grabs the cream colored paper and reads. His freckled cheeks start to fill with bright red color and he slowly sets the note down.

"Well, I thought since we're friends now, you could use a little company. And it's just I never really noticed how pretty your eyes are."

She started to blush and for the first time in her life, she was thankful for the Headmaster's speech before the feast.

Dumbledore stood at the podium, the great owl spreading its wings indicating the start of the long dialogue; but what followed shocked them.

"Students, faculty, Professor Lupin has returned to resume his post as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor! Let's hear a warm welcome to the returning professor!"

The hall filled with cheers from all houses. The excitement was overpowering. Hermione was glad. Lupin was her favorite teacher. He was like a father…

_No. _

"Hermione you okay? You looked a little pale there." Ron stated his observation.

In a hesitant reply she nods her head yes. He shrugs his shoulders then puts his attention to the newly appeared food.

Hardly putting anything on her plate, she quietly munches on a piece of a carrot. Ron was scarfing down piece after piece of meat and potatoes. She felt sick after watching the disgusting display of eating.

Finally, dessert came around and she once again lost her appetite. No number of delicious treacle tart or chocolate éclair could get her to eat after seeing Ron devour half the supply of pudding.

With his mouth covered in chocolate and crumbs, the ginger stiffened. Hermione also felt a strong presence behind her.

"Miss Granger, if you don't mind there is a very important matter I must discuss with you after the feast. Or if you are ready now that would be most pleasant." Professor Dumbledore informed. Hermione nodded her head, grabbed her bag and left with the headmaster out of the great hall. While walking however, it seemed that walking out of the start of term feast with the headmaster attracted a lot of curious eyes.

Draco wondered what on earth Dumbledore wanted with Hermione. It was the first day for Salazar's sake! She held no emotion in her face, indicating that either something bad or nothing happened at all.

"Could be the latter…." He thought.

The lonely Gryffindor walks up the large spiral staircase, led by the wise old wizard. The stone steps create a cold atmosphere walking upwards to his office. The large wooden doors are closed but voices are audible, arguing inside. The pair strolled into the office, causing all of Hermione's current teachers to look up from their bickering.

The girl then marched to an empty chair, slunk her bag off her shoulder into the chair and collapsed after it. If she was surprised, she was better than a Slytherin at masking her emotions and keeping her face indifferent.

"Miss Granger, there is something important, that we need to address. It seems to us that, Lord Voldemort is becoming ever stronger."

Hermione took a glance over to Lupin.

His face was creased in fear, brows furrowed and his greying hair askew on top of his head. It seemed he was in deep, deep, thought.

The Gryffindor took out a piece of parchment and began to write

_Professor, how does this concern me? shouldn't this be a conversation with Mr. Potter?_

"Hermione, I think it about time I should tell you something important." Dumbledore started to state but was cut off by Snape.

"No Albus." It was amazing to see how much he cared for her. A person of opposite house, blood, he never showed this much compassion.

"Voldemort has taken a liking to you, and for quite some time. We never wanted to tell you because the Order didn't think he would grow this strong. But his ever growing presence has become quite apparent to us and a few significant others."

Hermione grabbed her notepad and quickly scribbled down a sentence. The air was tense as she concluded her what seemed to be huge paragraph and handed it to Dumbledore.

_But why me professor? I am the quiet lonely Gryffindor that befriended the enemy. No one likes me, they barely talk to me._

He read the note with great care, his eyes showing sadness as he progressed with each word.

"I believe it would be wise for you to find out in due time. I also think that you may figure it out yourself, seeing that you are the brightest witch of your age." He adds with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

She greatly appreciated his concern for her, but in all honesty, if this concerned her safety and the ones she cared about, she had the right to know as soon as possible.

_With all due respect, Headmaster, I think I have the right to know what it is. I understand you wanting to handle the situation with care. But I believe I am a mature adult now and I can handle news, no matter how devastating you think it may be._

The headmaster looks thoughtfully at the note, then strokes his rapidly growing beard. His blue faze drifts wearily around the room, searching for something that has yet to be established. He nods his head in understanding and pockets the note. He pushes his half-moon glasses up on the bridge of his nose out of habit. After an encouraging nod from Lupin, he launches into his story; or rather Hermione's.

"It was nine years ago, around the time when I had found you and brought you into the wizarding world. When I met you, I was obviously curious about your past and your family. I started to do research on my own and saw that you, as you know, had two muggle parents. However, they were not your real parents. Yes it is possible for a witch to be an offspring of two muggle parents, but that wasn't the case.

"Your real mother was a witch, and when she gave birth to you, she died in the process. I cannot say I know who the woman was, but I am sure of her wizarding blood.

"I am sorry to say that when your biological father heard about the birth of his child, he wanted nothing to do with you. And since your mother had just passed, you were set up for adoption. Your father was also a wizard, and erased any memories you had of your time together. I am truly sorry about the loss of your birth mum, but we do know who your birth father is."

Hermione Granger was a brave person; how else would she have made it into Gryffindor? But she was not as brave as she thought she was. Her hands started to tremble halfway through the real truth about her parents. She could feel the slight sting of fresh tears behind her sad and hollow brown eyes. But these reactions did not come from despair, no, no. It came from rage.

A new feeling of rage bubbled to the surface. And it was targeted on her father, whoever the hell he may be. He had no right to send her away, with no sense of who she was. Basically everything up till now has been a lie. A huge, god forsaken lie used to blind her of her past, no matter how disturbing it is.

"Hermione, your father is Voldemort."

Before she had the time to be shocked, her world faded around her as the lie she called life disappeared into one black mass.


	3. Author's Note

Oh my Godric! Thank you all so much for your support! Sorry for there to be a note, not a new chapter. I can tell from experience how I_ hate_ when that happens and I will try not to do this too much. I just wanted to say thank you and I hope to hear more from my readers. Don't be afraid to leave some criticism; I am open and all ears. Please leave all your thoughts, comments, and feelings toward this. I am trying to experiment a little so anything you think would help this story, _please_, be my guest to leave me a message or drop something in the comments. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! I shall hope to update within a few days or so.

- AAtR

P.S. Some Dramione romance will be brewing shortly, just stick with me!


	4. Chapter 3

The smell of medicinal herbs and ointments burned Hermione's nostrils as she woke. She knew that smell anywhere. It was the hospital wing. She volunteers with Madam Pomfrey enough to know the pungent stench of healing salves and potions.

She took a look around and saw she was the only person in the wing. Classes _did_ start today so that would explain lack of students and people in general.

_Great… _she thought.

One question however, was how did she get into this predicament? She remembered getting her safely, eating in the great hall, but then…

It came back in a flood of memories.

_…Voldemort has taken a liking to you, and for quite some time…_

_…Voldemort is your father…_

If she wasn't a mute she would have let out a scream.

Panic invaded all sensible thoughts and she struggled to get out of bed. She was already in her robes, the black cloak with gossamer thread. She wished it was green instead.

Her struggle must have made a disturbance loud enough for Madam Pomfrey to come bustling out of her office. Her shoes clicked against the hard floor at a rapid pace. Within seconds she reached her bed.

"Ms. Granger, I highly recommend you stay in bed for a while. We don't want another instance like last night to happen again now do we?" she advised. Hermione shook her head. She hated looking weak. She straightened the thin sheets around her cold limbs. She could already feel the cold sweat trickling down her pale skin.

It was going to be a long year.

Draco Malfoy sighed in frustration as he looked at the open seat next to him. His disheveled hair fell into his now storming grey eyes. "Why was she gone?" he thought. It was only the first day of school.

Draco's mind wasn't on the deadly boring lecture Professor Binns was teaching. It was on Hermione. Like always.

Pansy caught his glance after minutes of constantly trying to grab it from thought.

"Do you know what happened?" she mouthed. He shook his no from across the tables. Pansy let out a troubled sigh. Even her appearance was off, but only enough that a close friend would notice. And Slytherins rarely had close friends.

Her raven hair that was normally straightened with care was cascading down her back in gentle waves of black. Her usually manicured nails were bitten down to stubs, uneven and uncared for. Draco could sense the uneasiness between them, just looking at her fidgeting legs, tapping uncontrollably was enough to see Pansy was slowly unraveling.

But Pansy could see it too. In a matter of hours Draco went from the cool and collected Malfoy to a hot mess of emotion. The white hair was not gelled into place, but it hung limply in his eyes from the countless times of running his hands through it. His white dress shirt was un tucked in places. His though, his eyes were the worst. Normally if you looked into Draco Malfoy's eyes you would see stones glaring back at you. The grey so cold it could make fire freeze over. However, the hard façade he crafted so well crumbled beneath his feet. Molten grey pools, storm and rage inside the whites of his eyes. They show just how much he cares no matter how much he denies it. He does care deep, deep down inside his Slytherin heart.

"Miss Granger you are free to go but please, do be careful. Try and take it easy today understand?" Madam Pomfrey lectured as Hermione got out of her rather comfy hospital bed.

The halls were empty and quiet, how she liked them. Exiting from the hospital wing she continues her journey to Gryffindor Tower. Carrying her bag on her left shoulder, she silently strolls down the deserted corridors. The students are still in their first class of the day so she still had time to put things down into her room and get to her second class of the day. She already memorized her schedule and what classes she had with the Slytherins.

Second class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape. She was thankful that Blaise and Theo were in that class with her because apparently Potter and his Golden posse of followers were in it too.

As she was closing in on the tower, she heard the famous cackle of Peeves. He floated above her still laughing at his newest practical joke.

"Oi! Hermione! Where've you been? You missed how I dyed Mrs. Norris pink! Filch turned a fascinating color of purple!" he guffawed. Hermione smiled. Peeves was always nice to her surprisingly. She occasionally helped out when he needed a hand. Maybe that's why he avoids sliming her.

Peeves continued to laugh and floated away, probably forming a new plan in his demented brain.

The lonely Gryffindor finally arrived in front of the Fat Lady. She knew of her… no speaking terms so she writes down the password and shows it to her.

_Balderdash_

"Hello Hermione dearie! Go right on in!" the Fat Lady warmly greeted her. Walking into the red-dressed common room, she went straight to her sleeping quarters. Stepping up on the steps, she reluctantly reached her room. After years of torment of the other Gryffindor girls, she requested her own room. Dumbledore accepted so she now has a small little room at the very back of the girls dorms. To be honest it is like another room of requirement. Anyone other than Hermione, the door didn't exist.

Hermione takes her wary body down the long corridor until she comes to a tapestry with picture of Pyramus and Thisbe. They both embrace under the now red mulberry tree, the lioness seen in the background.

Using her free hand, she pulls back the art and comes to the wooden door. Inside lay a decently sized room, big enough to fit a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a small personal bathroom.

With a heavy and tired sigh, she set the bag down on top of her bed. Taking out what she needed for Potions, she left one of her only safe havens to the cold dungeons she longed to call home.

The bell rang signaling the end of first class. Draco was still worried, as was Pansy and the rest of the group. He would have to wait till their third class together to see if she was alright. On his way to Herbology, he spotted Theo.

"Oi! Theo! Have you seen Granger anywhere?" he shook his head no.

"I will here in a few though! We have Potions with Blaise." Draco nodded his head. I guess he would have to be patient.

Blaise walked into the cold dungeons of the Potions classroom. He was able to get out of class early so he was one of the only other people inside the classroom. The only one other than a certain curly haired brunette.

"Mione?" he hesitantly asked. She turned around. Her eyes wore dark circles and her hair was still slightly askew from sleeping without brushing it into place. Even her tie was crooked. Something was definitely wrong.

Blaise had indeed noticed her absence. Between the constant worrying of Draco and Theodore, it was impossible to miss. But unlike the other two idiots, Blaise had faith in the girl and believed she could take care of herself. But even he had to admit he was slightly scared for her well-being.

"Mione! Where have you been?! You know Draco and Pansy look like they are about to AK someone and don't get me started with Daphne. You can't look at her without being bitched at." He exclaimed. Hermione gave a light smile.

Slowly the other seventh years started to file in. Theo also joined the small group and together they found a table in the back of the classroom. Of course the last people to join the class were Potter and Company. They strolled into class, laughing at probably something stupid. Weasely spotted Hermione smiling at a joke Theo made about his hair.

"Harry, look what the cat dragged in. Want to have a little fun today?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in pure hatred. She can't believe she allowed herself to trust this red headed bastard. Like his hair, she started to see red.

"Um… Hermione?"

Blaise broke her out of her fantasies of torturing the Chosen one and his group of idiots. She turned to look at him, only for them to falter at her gaze. She knew this reaction, it was fear. Why were they afraid? They had taken on Potter before, and his goons would be simple to knock out.

So why were they afraid?

Before she had the chance to ask, Professor Snape walked into the room. Immediately the room silenced and his black cloak billowed behind him as he walked to his desk.

"Turn to page _394_." He stated.

Draco Malfoy had never felt this worried since his father took him to Borgin and Burkes.

With his head swimming with un-head like duties about a certain Gryffindor, he walked the empty corridors.

Every fall of his foot created a haunted sound that echoed throughout the cold hall._ Being head boy, shouldn't he be doing something more productive than wandering the empty hallways for stragglers?!_ These thoughts also plagued his mind as his robes floated behind his tall and lanky figure.

Each progressing stride he made, the bushy haired witch infiltrated the walls of his mind. Every time he blinked, he saw her fire whiskey colored eyes. With each breath, he smelled her natural vanilla scented hair. It flooded his nose and made his eyes water in longing. But wait. He actually smelled vanilla.

He opened his eyes to see the very own Hermione Granger inches away from his face, practically jumping to get his attention.

"Hermione!" he gasps and takes a step back. He mentally slaps himself after that one.

_Way to make a girl feel special Malfoy…_ he criticizes himself.

She takes a shaky sigh and grabs his pale hand. He tried to ignore the small tingle that shot down his spine at the small contact of skin. Goosebumps start to form on his arms letting his nearly translucent hair stand on end. He smiled in contentment.

She towed him with surprising strength all the way to the Black Lake. The air was cold enough for the rest of his body to be consumed with a burning chill.

With a tug, she pulls his body next to hers in a heap on the grass. The dark water laps gently on the shore, disturbing the silence, but in a good way.

"You know your are supposed to be in class right now, right? not that I really care but it is my job and McGonagall will have my head. Dumbledore will be more concerned about his new favorite candies I left in his office this morning. Can't help to suck up a little can it?" he smirked.

She laughed at his antics and the sound filled his cold heart with an indescribable warmth. He offered a slight chuckle and leaned into her side. She noticed the new contact, and rested her weight against his warm side. It allowed her a slight warmth, a personal fire if you will. She also smiled at the contact.

"Why are you here anyway?" he finally asked after moments of silence. She shrugged her shoulders and took out her usual pen and paper.

_Well, Snape thought it best I leave after I left Potter and Weaselbee unconscious. I would rather not say how I managed to do it, but Blaise and Theodore were quite impressed. I knew you had a free period so I wanted to seek you out and have a little quiet time before our next class. I also wanted to tell you I wasn't dead._

He read this letter with a light heartedness he could only achieve in her presence. He was impressed that she made it out of the dungeons alive with Snape seeing that she knocked two of the wizarding world's most precious toddlers with deep voices. He let out a disgruntled sound as he read the last line in her note.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear the slight rhythm of his heart, slow and gentle inside. She knew what he was, and she knew that this may be the last day she would be able to spend with her Slytherin friends. So she wanted to make the best of it.

And with that final thought, she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him with all she could.

* * *

_**Due to impending homework the resume of school, I will be updating less frequently. I will post the next chapter immediately after this one so you will have something to tide you over till the weekend. I advise you pace yourselves... Hope you enjoy it while it lasts!**_

_**-AAtR**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Starts off in Draco's POV after _****the****_ kiss._**

* * *

Before he even had the chance to reciprocate the feeling, she had left in a swirl of black robes and silent tears.

What the bloody hell just happened?

It was lunch by the time Pansy saw Hermione. She about hexed her into oblivion for scaring her like that. She wasted a perfectly good manicure for her! Hopefully no one took the time to notice her disheveled state.

"Parkinson, I just saw the most horrendous thing. Dumbledore and McGonagall getting it on behind the statue of the Bloody Baron!"

"What the hell!?" She screeched.

Theo laughed at her theatrics. She only stopped hyperventilating when she realized it was a joke. She took a moment to slap his arm, then went back to worrying about Hermione. She took in her appearance.

Her eyes were red and swollen, an obvious sign that she was crying earlier. It had to have been recent since she had not even attempted to cover it up.

The normally curly brown mass of curls she called her hair fell limp past her shoulders. Some of the strands fell messily into her face, framing it in curly chaos.

Her tie was loose, like someone tugged at it. her shirt was also loose from her robes and the latch was unhooked from its normal spot.

As Hermione saw Pansy staring at her, her eyes widen in fear. Of course she would find out eventually. Then she would tell Daphne. Who would mug her for answers. Then she would be drawn back into the circle of death that is her new found family. She didn't want to take that risk.

Forgetting her goal to get food before class, Hermione bolted out the door of the great hall. All people could see was a whirl of black robes.

She tried so hard to make it far enough before the pounding shoes of her pursuer caught up with her shaking form. A firm hand yanked her arm hard enough for Hermione to go tumbling down to the cold hard ground.

"You better explain, and you better explain fast before Daphne finds you and trust me. I am much more pleasant." She practically growled. Granger had the decency to shrink in fear.

Offering a hand to her small form, she tried to help the fragile girl to her feet. However her reaction to this normal gesture was taken completely wrong.

Hermione saw it. She saw what she needed to see under the sleeve of her left arm. The glamour charm had worn off. That gave her enough confirmation of what she knew would be inevitable.

They were already under his spell.

Frantically, the girl on her back tried to crawl away. Away from her, away from her only friends, away from her father.

New found tears fell and fell like a waterfall of emotion from those broken and hollow eyes. Those brown eyes that used to hold so much passion, feeling, and love. It was all gone now. Her only hope of sanity was now being broken. Being broken by her father, who broke _her_ from the very beginning.

The people who were once her rock, her support in anything and everything, she had to let them go. She had to break any ties. She once again had to face the world alone.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

Then she left.

Draco couldn't seem to grasp his thick head around the situation at hand.

The girl he had romantic feelings for (the extent of his feeling has yet to be discovered) had just kissed him. And he didn't do anything about it. He should've kissed back, should've fought for her. Instead, she fell through like a fistful of sand. He could grasp it, yet it fell away so fast you couldn't catch the pieces.

He walked glumly to the great hall, practically a zombie. He saw people around him, even a pair sprinting away out of the great hall.

_It must be nice to be so carefree in life_. He thought.

He would have laughed at the thought of Hermione and him running around the halls having fun if it wasn't for the absence of Pansy at his table.

"Where is she?" he asked Blaise. He looked just as lost as him as they both sat down for lunch.

"Well, she was just here, then she saw Granger. They both took off sprinting like they were about to get a dementors' kiss and we haven't seen them since." He explained. He shrugged his broad shoulders and went back to the food.

Draco nodded his head and went back to wondering what his future would be like with Hermione.

What it would be like to wake up every morning to see her beautiful face next to his. To see the sun hit her in the most perfect way to make her eyes dance and her hair shine. To be enveloped in a vanilla hug all day, and every day.

He didn't understand though. Why did she run?

What in her right mind made her kiss him like nobodies business…

_And a damn good job at that_… he added as an afterthought.

Then make her run away like he was the Dark Lord? He scoffed at the thought.

Why did she even kiss him in the first place? Did she have feelings for him? Or was it just one of those, caught in the moment things that he could never understand why people did. They just brought stupid actions. Love brought stupid actions.

That's when he realized it. The L word.

He loved Hermione Jean Granger. And he would do anything in his power to protect her. He needed to protect her from his kind. The people who wanted to _eradicate_ muggle-borns like herself. If his father found out… all hell would break loose. He faced death, not only from his father's own wand, but from the Dark Lord.

No one can ever know.

He needs to keep her alive at all costs.

That is why he can never see her again.

Pansy stood there in panic. Sheer and utter terror fell over her aristocratic features when she followed her gaze to her arm.

The damned glamour charm wore off.

And to think things couldn't get any worse, she was left heartbroken at the gut wrenching words that left her crest fallen friend's mouth. Her first words in over seven years.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

Pansy was about reduced to tears. She really wished her first words weren't what they were. She hoped it would be something happier. Not something that would haunt her dreams and not make her cry in public.

As her last breath was drawn from her lips, she saw her friend slip away into the confines of her common room. Her soul wracking sobs echoing behind her.

Pansy couldn't help but let a small tear fall down her sullen face. This girl has been through hell and back, and she has the heart to feel sorry for her! She knew more about the poor girl than she let on.

She knew when she was little her parents abandoned her. She lived on the streets until Dumbledore found her. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her. How does she have the capacity to feel sorry for someone like her? She was a marked killer. Someone branded against society. She didn't want this. But she had to do it.

No one would understand her choices or her actions.

Heck she didn't understand herself.

But she did understand one thing.

Daphne is going to murder her, and everyone in the entire school once she finds out.

Hermione ran.

She didn't know where she was going, her feet just carried her,

They carried her away from all the pain, sadness, and led her to her escape: the Room of Requirement.

The grand doors materialized; the once bleak wall was now home to two large doors intricately carved with ancient patterns and symbols. The doors opened so much as without a sound.

Without a second glance the broken Gryffindor threw herself inside the room and didn't wait for them to close before she started to cry. And cry. And cry.

With each watery breath her body shook in exertion to regain its composure. But it never did.

She didn't remember the last time she cried like this, and besides the circumstances, it felt good to. She kept all of these unknown emotions bottled up inside and they finally just popped, allowing a tidal wave of heart breaking sobs and screams to come out of her use to be silent mouth. Each tear held some sort of forgotten feeling that she had experienced yet refused to let fall. Each one that dripped off of her face represented the last of her tolerance for those very same things. Feelings.

Those were the very things that left her in such predicaments. If she just closed everything off, not just her voice, but her emotions, she might be able to make it through the rest of the year, and even the war. And it's not like she had any more friends left in the world to confide in.

_It was for the best. _She kept telling herself. But no matter how many times she tried to console herself, it never worked.

Then she came up with an idea.

Maybe she didn't want to verbally express her feelings, but she could play them.

She thought of just the right thing for the job: a Grand Piano.

She took lessons and adopted the love for the instrument over the years. It seemed that whatever and whenever she played, she could get lost in the music and fall into an overwhelming sense of calm she needed and craved so much.

She took a seat, stretched her fingers, and let them glide over the ivory keys. She hadn't even known what to play but it seemed her fingers did before her mind. They started to carry out their own tune, one that belonged to a song that fit the mood.

_Never feared for anything_

_Never shamed but never free_

_A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could_

_Lived a life so endlessly_

_Saw beyond what others see_

_I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

She hadn't realized her tears continued to stream down her face. She didn't notice the creak of the door open. She didn't notice the small and almost silent footsteps come inside.

_How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away_

As her fingers danced across the keys, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense that someone was watching her. She brushed it off, thinking no one could come here and went back to playing the sorrowful song.

As she finished, she turned around and heard the door close.

Someone was here.

And she doesn't know who. Gryffindor or Slytherin alike, everyone was now her enemy. All trust she had left, though it was not very much, was gone. All hopes she had of having a normal life were gone. All though that was a lie.

Nothing could ever be normal. From the moment she took her first breath, her life was destined for something; normality was not a part of it. She knew what she had to do, but yet she didn't want to face it herself.

She knew that she needed to choose: her friends, or her fate.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry to keep you all waiting! I will hope to update two chapters per weekend. If that doesn't work out, then…well…never mind…_**

* * *

_Gryffindor or Slytherin alike, everyone was now her enemy. All trust she had left, though it was not very much, was gone. All hopes she had of having a normal life were gone. All though that was a lie. _

_Nothing could ever be normal. From the moment she took her first breath, her life was destined for something; normality was not a part of it. She knew what she had to do, but yet she didn't want to face it herself._

_She knew that she needed to choose: her friends, or her fate._

With as much dignity as she could spare, Hermione walked out of her escape with her head held high. Trying to calm her breathing was no easy task when they became labored while she climbed the intensely inclined steps to the Headmaster's office.

Silence flooded the corridor leading to the central room. with another sharp intake of oxygen, she knocks timidly against the vast oak doors.

"Aw, Ms. Granger, I have been expecting you." He calls from behind his cluttered desk.

She widens her eyes then realizes that he is Dumbledore, he knows anything and everything. Of course she would know sooner or later she would show up looking for answers. However, she came for a different reason, one that not even Dumbledore would suspect.

"So I presume you would like to know about your past? Or more about it at least." He concludes. She however, shakes her head in reply.

"Well you see Headmaster, I came to thinking: what was the point of just asking for answers from you when I can get them from the source of all the wizarding worlds and my problems?" she responds matter of factly.

For once, the wise wizard had the decency to look shocked. Instead of his normally wrinkled and knowing face, he wore a gaping hole in his mouth and wide eyes filled with piercing enigmatic blue.

"My dear, you do realize you spoke a sentence, correct? And a quite ingenious one at that."

Hermione nods her head, a small smirk comes onto her face but she immediately wipes it off her face. She can't stop thinking about him without having to smirk just like him.

She could see the pride well up in his old and weary eyes, lighting them up to a youthful state. He smiles, allowing crooked and yellow teeth to corrupt the jubilant face.

"But like I said, I was thinking. And that thinking led me to a plan that could help end the war." Her voice did not falter, did not show an sign of uneasiness no matter how much her nerves were exploding at the tips. Maybe she was really a Gryffindor after all.

"And what is that, pray tell." He asked. He folded his hands across the desk forming a business like façade. His eyes showed a curious yet worried sparkle, creasing his eyebrow in a thinking and troubled manner.

"I am going to become a Death Eater."

His eyes widened in shock and he started shaking his head violently. Words of protest leave his mouth in strings of fast and slurred words before she has the chance to explain.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not allow you to risk yourself. You are high priority and have so much potential I will not let you-"

"Albus! Stop talking!" she commands. Her once weak and almost nonexistent voice comes strong and proud against his rant. He falls silent.

She feels an overwhelming sense of power, power she has only once felt before. Power she uses to command with. It felt good, felt exhilarating. She loved the feeling of control. Like she can do anything. It was like a drug, something that she craved yet knew was wrong. An addiction that would never be slaked.

"I will be an agent for the Order. My _father_ will see it as an opportunity, and immediately take advantage of it. He won't suspect his own _daughter_ of treachery." She tried to explain.

At the words father and daughter, she couldn't help but spit them out with as much hatred as possible. Why did she have to have relations with that man? Why couldn't she just live her miserable life in ignorance of her false reality? Everything would have been better off. Fighting for the cause without guilt of murdering her _real_ father would have been better for everyone's sake. Better for her sanity at the least.

Dumbledore nods his head in acknowledgment of her plan. His thoughtful gaze wandered around the room, searching for some unknown clue to god knows what.

"Hermione, you do understand the risk you would be taking correct? Torture, trauma and even death. Would you be willing to risk everything for this?" he says. The concern floods into his troubled blue eyes and seeps into his weary voice. It seems that his wrinkles around the eyes etched farther into his skin sinking in them in. He looked older than she had ever seen him.

"Professor, I am well aware of the risks and I am willing to take them. I have found that I have done nothing my whole life, yet I have always wanted to be someone. If I do end up dying, I want to die a hero, a savior. I don't want to be that girl who never spoke that no one remembers. Please let me do this, for the good of the war. And for me." she finished quietly. All the moment she had built before crashed as her emotions took over.

"When is the soonest I can take action? I don't want to stay here longer than needed. There is a storm brewing and it won't do much good to stay."

He nods his head then retrieves his wand from his pocket. He murmurs a spell and a glowing bright ball of light beams out of the tip. He speaks clearly and prominently to it.

"Severus, you are needed at once. An urgent matter is at hand."

The light disappears almost as fast as it was produced and the pair are left in a silence much like normal. She takes a deep breath, steadying her nerves. With a sweaty and cold hand, she pushes the brown strands of hair out of her cold and unfeeling eyes. the rapid beat of her heart was a constant reminder that yes, she did indeed have one.

Daphne Greengrass was absolutely livid.

"You WHAT?!" she screeched. Pansy had to flinch back in terror as the crazy enraged witch raised her wand.

"Daphne, please lower your wand before you Avada my ass into oblivion. You haven't given me a chance to explain myself."

Daphne sighed in defeat and lowered her wand. Pansy let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and took the moment to clutch her chest, hoping it would help steady her heart from exploding.

"What I was trying to tell you was that Hermione found out about _us_. The damned glamour charm wore off when I was interrogating her about what happened. She was petrified, more so than second year and the god forsaken basilisk. My god that girl was terrified, way before she even saw my arm. Something happened and something big. I could see the absolute dread in her eyes from across the great hall. Daphne, we need to find out what the bloody hell is going on in this place." Pansy ranted. However she left out one crucial part.

Granger actually spoke.

Pansy knew that if she even breathed a word about it she would be dead within the next day. Between Daphne, Draco, and Hermione herself she wouldn't survive with three different unforgivables flying at her head. God bless her damned soul.

"Wait, so what you are trying to say is that Granger found out about our secret evil social lives and is terrified of not only us, but of some other unknown force? You have got to be kidding me. Of all the things Parkinson you just had to screw up this one, didn't you!" she snarls.

Pansy recoils in shock, the disgust. Why was she the one to get the blame! She didn't do anything but try and _SOLVE_ the problem.

"How _dare_ you! I didn't ruin anything up until now when I screwed your face up if you don't stop accusing me of bogus denials you have about yourself!" she stopped short.

She already saw the tears start to form in her friends eyes.

"Daphne, I didn't mean that…" she whispered. Guilt started to flood heart with its cold waves of despair.

"Leave." Daphne's voice was shaky, yet cold and demanding. Pansy feels her defenses swindle into nothing but a raw and bleeding heart. Before she even has the chance to stop it, hot wet tears leave a sorrowful path down her downtrodden face.

"Daphne, please…" Pansy is at the point of begging; Slytherin prejudices be damned.

"Parkinson, if you don't leave this room within the next thirty seconds, you better wish you were you were Harry Potter's god damn parents." Despite the fact of her quiet voice, it held a powerful venom that Salazar would have been proud of.

And Pansy was terrified enough to cower to her own room.

"Ms. Granger, you do understand the risks-"

"Professor Snape I am fully aware and willing. Please, just understand that I am a grown woman and I understand the consequences of my actions." Hermione calmly and coolly cuts him off.

Snape nods his head and continues to pace the room, his large black and intimidating cloak billowing behind him with every step.

"The best time, I believe would be in a week exactly. This will give us enough time to formulate a cover story. However, to avoid suspicion, we will not tell the Order. This will reduce…accidents. It is safer and more secure for you. Is this sufficient enough?" he queries.

She nods her head.

"I better get to work then." She says. Snape nods his head in acknowledgment. He takes a weary glance at Dumbledore and nods his head.

"You may go now, we will contact you for any further ideas. Good day, Ms. Granger, and congratulations on your speaking again. this is a big step." Dumbledore says with pride. The happiness gets drained from his eyes when he sees the tight frown on her face.

"I wouldn't get used to it, if I were you. Goodnight."

With that, she leaves the two Professors frazzled in the office and leaves for the dormitory.

Draco was still confused as ever leaving his room for a breath of fresh air. The dungeons can get rather suffocating, in his opinion.

He decided to take a walk to the calm and refreshing black lake at about two in the morning. Some might say he was crazy, he might say he has insomnia, which was true. There were nights like these when stress went to his head and his thoughts drove him mad. Walks always calmed is frantic state of mind enough to give him a few blissful hours of sleep before class.

The cool night air assaulted his exposed skin. He didn't bother to put on a coat, just a sleep shirt and some sweat pants. No one was out here, did it matter?

His feet carried him out to the shores of the black lake, allowing his now bare feet to wash in the dark water. The frigid water sends shivers down his spine jolting the hairs on his arms up.

He looked up, seeing clouds off in the distant and dark sky. A storm was approaching and soon he would need to head inside. He ignored the nagging of his thoughts to scurry into his warm bed back in the dungeons and continued to enjoy the calming lapping of water.

His thoughts were subdued after a few minutes of silence and he sighed in relief. It's when rare moments like these happen that he can actually break his walls down and actually relax.

To him, the days only dragged on and he never got satisfaction out of it. To his parent's, he was a disappointment. To the entire student body, he was an ass. To the teachers he was a famous Death Eaters son. To Hermione he was…

He didn't know what he meant to her. The sad truth was, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. I mean, how would you feel if the girl you loved just single handedly shattered your stone heart then made you eat the pieces? Not very pleasant I can assure you.

Draco's teeth started to chatter and took this as his queue to get out of the icy water.

Strolling to a nearby tree, he slumped down in an ungraceful heap. His head rested against the rough surface of the bark, but he didn't mind. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. A wind wafted the faint smell of vanilla throughout the air and Draco mentally slapped himself.

_As if it wasn't enough to not stop thinking about her, now you can smell her perfume at two in the morning. _He chastises.

Soon however, pounding footsteps are heard approaching the lake, and also his current position. The smell of vanilla is getting more prominent and held a sight that made Draco's heart stop.

Hermione Granger bounds down the path, runs right past him, and collapses to her knees at the shore in a heap of a sobbing mess.

The moonlight shines down upon her crying form, allowing him to see her in all her sweet, sweet, misery.

The gentle light reflects off of the tear stained cheeks and her usually wild mane of hair is straightened and limp down her back. It holds a nice shine and sleekness the normal ringlets had. He liked it.

His breathing however shallows and his heart breaks at the sight. Why was she crying? Did he do something? Did something happen?

He gathered as much of his nonexistent Gryffindor courage as he could and stood up on shaking legs. His tall figure cast a dreary silhouette across her small form.

She notices this immediately and already has her wand locked on his heart. Ironic how she already captured it.

The tear filled brown eyes widen once she realizes it was Draco. Her arm slackens and her posture visibly relaxes under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Why is such a beautiful girl out here alone and crying?" Draco speaks softly and possess a new gentleness he surprised himself with. She just looks up at his face, unresponsive and still leaking tears from her doe eyes.

She struggles to stand on her own feet, and when she is able to stand straight, she tackles Draco in a bone shattering hug.

He can feel the body wracking sobs she is creating and holds her closer. He lets his slim fingers weave into her soft and now straight hair, savoring the feeling. Petting her hair, he rocks her body in a comforting manor, matching the rhythm of the waves.

The feeling of her warm and soft body pressed against him slowly lulls him into a deep sleep. But before he closes his eyes for good, he barely heard her first words to him.

"Thank you, Draco."


	7. Chapter 6

Draco was left heartbroken when he woke to find himself alone.

The feeling has not numbed and it was now lunch. Nothing seemed to take his mind off of the gaping hole in his chest. Not even harassing first years gave him joy anymore. And _that _was a serious problem.

He walked into the great hall, looking at all the smiling and laughing faces, jealous of their ignorance. He took a small glance at the Gryffindor table, and couldn't find those big brown and broken eyes. He sighed in disappointment, yet he knew this was going to happen.

"Hey Drake." Blaise spoke as he sat down across from him. Zabini had already started his afternoon meal, chatting gaily with Theo.

Malfoy nodded his head in a silent hello as he slumped down against the bench.

"Where are the girls?" he asks. Theo shrugs and Blaise does the same.

"God knows what they could be doing right now. Any word of Hermione? I haven't seen her for a while. Is something up?" Theo asks. Almost as soon as he asked, a certain someone barges through the door.

"Malfoy. Outside. Now."

Daphne walks off, fuming all the way outside the hall. Draco, being a good yet frightened person followed his murderous friend.

"Daphne, what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco seethes. Today was not a good day for one of these talks.

She rolls her eyes and starts pacing before launching into a brutal lecture.

"Draco fricken Malfoy do you know how much trouble _we_ are in? _She_ found out. Let me repeat myself. _She_ found out, about everything. It was Pansy's fault, the glamour charm wore off after she tried to interrogate her. I mean I am sure she had her suspicions, I mean come on. She isn't an idiot for Godric's sake! But now she had all the confirmation she needed and we are screwed. She is avoiding us like we are bloody dementors with the plague! Draco! We just lost her to the other side!"

Draco was paler than humanly possible.

All the words crashed down upon him like an anvil from an old cartoon he used to watch. He didn't know what to do.

First, he thought he lost her because she ran away after their first kiss. He was slightly heartbroken. Then, we go to the fact that she went sobbing to the black lake three in the morning and they fell asleep together by the lake. He woke up alone, then his heart shattered. What more could possibly go wrong? What is she, Voldemort's daughter?

Hermione Granger had her alibi. She had her date, and she was to leave within the next day. it all seemed to go by so fast, in her mind. It seemed like just yesterday she got off the train for the first time to get sorted. The feeling of her nerves splitting and her stomach jumping through hoops, it was the familiar feeling of dread and anticipation. This is exactly how she has felt for the last week. The ever growing feeling of excitement and fear expanding inside of her chest, seemingly coming to a climax and ready to burst. Hermione didn't know whether it felt exhilarating or terrifying.

"Hermione, dear, would you like to run through it again?" Snape called. He has come even closer to her after she revealed her plan and he has become like a father figure.

"Yes please, I would like that very much." She responded. He nodded in response.

"Legillimens!" he shouts, pointing his wand in between her eyes. Hermione starts to feel an uncomfortable prodding sensation in her mind, and tries to keep him out of the parts that don't need seeing. She allows him to see mostly everything, but leaves out the crucial details. Granger barely breaks a sweat. She developed a natural talent for occlumency, keeping people in or out of her mind without trouble. She smiled in relief when she felt him back out with a smirk of triumph on his usually scowling face.

"Good job Ms. Granger. I believe you have what it takes."

Hermione gives silent chuckle and pushes strands of her wild hair out of her face. She decided to straighten her hair, seeming that it was more easy to control and less hectic.

"Now, about your alibi. We need to go over your story one more time." He informs.

Hermione nods her head.

"When I was nine, I murdered my parents. They were abusive, alcoholics, and they didn't care about me. I was tired and angry of their antics and my magic suddenly took over. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened, yet I liked it. I knew that if I sided with you, I would be safe and free to do what I did nine years ago. I recently found out you were my father which gave me an even bigger reason to join your side. I would be honored to join your ranks."

Snape smirks in approval. With a small nod, he dismisses her. Moving giddily from the room, she goes to her common room to pick out an appropriate outfit. Black, which the obvious color would be, would not be a problem considering it was her favorite color and most of the majority of her closet.

Looking throughout the articles of clothing, she looked at all her dresses. Most of them were black, surprise, surprise. She took each one off the hanger and tried them on. She fingered all the fabrics, enjoying how the cold silk felt against her fingertips. After many moments of consideration, she decided on a simple, knee length dress that hugged all her curves. It let one sleeve to fall past her elbow on her right hand. She can't remember when she got this dress.

_Maybe Pansy bought it for me._

To go along with the dress, she picked out black heels, a silver necklace, and a skull ring for subtlety.

The nerve wracking feeling has not yet left her system. In less than twelve hours, she would be leaving to go meet one of the most powerful dark wizards ever known. But even with the impending meeting that may or may not end so well, she couldn't help but relive last night.

_Guilt. Dread. Fear._

_Those were the feelings weighing down on Hermione's shoulders. It felt like twenty pound weights were resting on her shoulders, dragging her through the day. _

_She tried her best to avoid making eye contact with anyone if she was spotted. It was better this way, she kept telling herself, yet it never seemed to comfort her._

_She wanted Pansy's motherly and rambunctious laughter back. She wanted Daphne's intelligence and fierceness she has come to love. She wanted Theodore's idiotic and pointless pet names every time she so much as took a breath. She wanted Blaise's quiet and calmness that balanced everyone. But, most of all, she wanted Draco._

_And at the very thought of all the moments she shared with him, she couldn't take it anymore._

_As the tears started to pour out of her broken eyes, her feet carried her to the black lake, her favorite spot at times like these. Harsh, chest piercing breaths took over and she collapsed onto her knees, letting the tears drop into her hands._

_She cried for all she was worth, pouring everything she ever had into those sad little tears. She cried for her friends, she cried for her family. She cried for her sins and she cried for the things she cherished most. _

_Draco._

_Everything that they could have had was going to be thrown away once he figures it all out. _

_Hermione could be a wonderful actress and liar, but she doesn't know how well her resolve will hold against the piercing grey eyes that haunts her at night. He can read right through her. Everything might fail because of him and her stupid emotions. Everything would be better off without them._

_Then why the bloody hell is it so hard to _not_ like him!_

_She starts to sob even harder. They are so loud that she doesn't notice the steady breathing and footsteps of a person._

"_Why is such a beautiful girl out here alone and crying?" Draco speaks softly. _

_Hermione turns her head to look at his beautiful body, seeing the moon highlight his pale skin and platinum hair._ _She struggles to stand on her own feet, and when she is able to stand straight, she tackles Draco in a bone shattering hug._

_His comforting hug and caresses lull both of them into a deep sleep. But before she was left to succumb to the darkness, she just had to say something, anything._

"_Thank you Draco." She whispered before falling into a comforting sleep in the gentle arms of her Slytherin_

_When she woke up, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The rise and fall of someone breathing broke her illusion of reality and realized what happened. Draco had seen her cry, and they fell asleep together._

_Why did he have to be so perfect?_

_As carefully as she could, she unwrapped herself from his warm and pale arms. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't stir._

_Planting a small kiss on his cheek, she left his sleeping form to have her usual morning visit with Dumbledore._

Being broken from her reverie by an owl cracking against her window, she comes back to earth, wiping the small smile off her face.

A tawny barn owl sits perched at her window. She pets the bird, giving it a few treats, and retrieves the message. In very fancy and regal hand writing, it reads:

Hermione,

Meet me outside where you nailed Draco in the jaw in third year at around midnight. Trust me, you want to be there before I come find your ass.

-Parkinson.

Hermione paled slightly. She wasn't expecting this to ever happen. What should she do? Ignore the request (or more like death threat), or just go and have to face answering her questions and blowing her whole cover?

Pansy Parkinson didn't know what to do with herself. She needed answers, and her only means of getting them were from the very source of all the world's problems. Granger.

She wrote a letter and sent it to her. She hoped to Salazar she would meet her at the stones where she decked Drake in the face. Pansy did not like it when she wasn't in the loop. And Parkinson's _always_ get what they want.

It was five until midnight, and Pansy shuddered at the cold. A slight breeze wafted around, ruffling her dark raven hair.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, hurry up." She mutters under her breath. She uses her arms to warm herself, hugging them around her body.

"Expecting someone?" a soft voice calls from somewhere to Pansy's left.

"Who's there?" Pansy calls, retrieving her wand from her pocket.

A feminine chuckle echoes after the statement and a silhouette manifests from the darkness.

"Pansy, who else could it be? You are too careful to let anyone follow you, or let them know that you would be coming out this late. You are too smart for that. That only leaves one option: the person you asked to come." It replies smartly.

Pansy gasps and shivers even more.

"So it is you."

Hermione nods her head and steps farther into the moonlight. The bright beams of silver light shine down upon her straightened brown hair and those big brown eyes.

"Pansy, I cannot begin to express my unspoken sorrows I have caused you and my…former friends. I do not beg for your forgiveness, but for your understanding. I need you to know that I have my reasons, and I do not wish upon you sadness and anger. There is a bigger picture, and in due time you will understand, but I do not expect you to now. Just keep that in mind."

She steadily talks, putting thick emotion in the words she hasn't spoken for years. From the small amount of shimmering light, she could see the swelling of tears in her friends eyes.

"What is going on?" Pansy asks, her voice breaking and sometimes choking on a syllable. Hermione just shakes her head, letting her hair fall into her face, shielding her tears from Pansy's knowing eyes.

"I believe, before I slip into my silent and almost dead state of mind, I feel as though someone should know my story, the real one before things start to take light. Even if everyone else will believe it, I at least know one person is on my side. Do you promise, swear on your life, that you won't tell anyone what happened tonight? Even if I tell you to, you must promise to not utter a word. What you know is for you and you only. Understand?" she practically hisses.

The command that she happens to love seeps deep into her core and she utters an inaudible sigh of relief. For a small period of time, her unwavering feeling of dread has been replaced with the satisfying feeling of power.

Pansy replies a small yet firm yes, and this is all the confirmation Granger needs to launch into her painful, yet enlightening past.

"When I was born, I was automatically put into an adoptive agency. When I turned four, a nice couple decided to adopt me. no one really knew what my birth mother wanted to call me, so they named me Hermione. I just kept the name.

"My first few months with them were fine, they were nice, fed me, and gave me presents. That was until I turned five. My adoptive father was a drunk, and an angry one at that. At first there were some pushes, a few shoves, and if he was really bad, even the occasional slap. Then it became increasingly more violent with more direct hits to the face and body. I didn't know why he was doing it to me at the time, I just sat there and took it. My crying would only make the blows harder.

"After two years of the abuse, my mother who I learned to care for after a while tried to intervene with my daily dose of punches. My adoptive father didn't take this too lightly. I watched the whole thing occur; from him raping her, to him repeatedly crushing her skull in with the bedside lamp. I stood there in fear, observing and waiting for it to end. He left and I went over to my brutally murdered mother, who was barely breathing. I still can't erase the last words she said to me before her eyes glazed over.

"Run." She told me and I did what I was told however, my father had different plans. He tried to stop but at this moment, my magic made its first appearance and quite a memorable one. I killed my father, took as much money as I could, and ran. I ran away from everything.

"After two more years of living on the streets, Dumbledore found me. Unspeakable things happened during that gap, ones that corrupt my thoughts every time I close my eyes. It was then when he showed me the wizarding world and all its properties. No matter how magical and mysterious it was, I was scared for my life. As a natural defense mechanism against shock and my constant feeling of fear, my body shut down, refusing to talk. And that is when I met you guys for the first time. And in all honesty, you have saved me many times from seeing no use in this world, and giving up on everything. I may be drained of hope, but I am not drained of spirit.

"And, if my darkest fears come true, just know you all were the best things that could have ever happened to me."

By the end of her tragic tale, Pansy, the ice queen of Slytherin was on her knees practically making a second black lake from her tears.

"Hermione Granger, you have my word. A person such as yourself deserves much more than what you had to endure. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever had the privilege to know. But you say it like it is goodbye?" Pansy chokes.

Mione sighs in longing.

"It very well might be."


	8. Chapter 7

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**Anyways children, I would like to again, thank you for all of your support and undying devotion to this work in progress I call a story. I would like to give a shout out to someone with the name ****_Panda_**** because she honestly made my day here and I dedicate this chapter to her! Thank you!**

**_Back to the important note btw. Sorry for losing you there. I hope to get some feedback on how the story is going so far because somehow I doubt the progress I have made. Thoughts on if I should continue or not in the comments please! I don't know how well this is going to turn out so without further a due, I give you Chapter Seven of Parallel. I listened to Hans Zimmer's Time (Instrumental Core Remix) while making this chapter and it pairs nicely with it so feel free to check it out while reading._**

**- ****_AAtR_**

* * *

_By the end of her tragic tale, Pansy, the ice queen of Slytherin was on her knees practically making a second black lake from her tears. _

_"Hermione Granger, you have my word. A person such as yourself deserves much more than what you had to endure. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever had the privilege to know. But you say it like it is goodbye?" Pansy chokes. _

_Mione sighs in longing. _

_"It very well might be."_

Hermione recalled the memory and savored every last drop of what might have been her good moments with one of her best friends. She frowned at the thought.

She was going to become a monster within the next two hours. And she would have to like it.

"Ms. Granger, are you ready?" Snape asked softly.

They were at the very edge of Hogwarts grounds. This way they could apparate to the secret location (aka Malfoy Manor) without much issue.

Hermione nodded her head, slowing her rapid heartbeat. She became very good at masking her emotions, and controlling your heart rate was key with anxiety and fear. With a small smile, she lightly grasped Snape's arm and together, they were pulled and squeezed through what felt like an invisible tube before they landed safely on the ground.

She felt slightly lightheaded after the trip, whether from the apparation or her nerves she didn't know.

"Here we go. Remember everything you were taught." He quietly mumbled underneath his breath. You could never be too cautious these days.

"Severus! What a nice…" Lucius trailed off. He saw her, and his once malicious smirk was replaced with a cold and scrutinizing gaze.

"You brought a girl. The Dark Lord won't be very pleased." He hissed. His stone evil eyes starred daggers at her proud and unwavering form. She just smirked at him. However, she was feeling quite the opposite.

How can those eyes be related to those of Draco's? His eyes are warm and kind, storming with different emotions every time he blinks. Those eyes were cold, empty, and ruthless.

_No. Don't let yourself think those thoughts._

"Quite the contrary Lucius, for I believe the Dark Lord will be _immensely_ pleased." Snape said. His snide remark was not taken lightly by Malfoy Senior, for his hand just itched to snatch his wand and watch the light fade from his dark eyes.

"Right this way…" Lucius grumbled, leading the way to what could only be the dining hall. The entire Manor was darkly light, and cold. It was no different when they entered the massive room. The only exception was a large fire blazing in the grey fire place adjacent to the head of the table.

All heads snapped to the direction of the opened doors. Hermione trailed behind Snape, shadowing his footsteps. She tried to hold herself proud, confident, and not the least bit hesitant. Her persona could be the death of her.

Any hesitation would mean her end.

"Ah, Severus, Lucius! So nice of you to join me. If, Lucius, would be so kind to wait outside? Severus and I have important matters to discuss."

Hermione heard the voice and it ran chills down her spine. It was airy, commanding, and deadly.

"Yes, my lord." He responded before giving a rueful look in their direction.

"My dear, don't be so shy. Come in, come in!" he chuckled darkly. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end but she ignored it.

_Mind over Body._ She constantly chanted in her head. She smiled and graciously stepped into the room.

"Hello, Father." She sang. Her voice came out sickly sweet, like venomous nectar. He gave a disturbing attempt at a smile but settled with a smirk after a failed attempt.

"My dear, how wonderful to see you again. My you have grown." He says. She just gives a small smile and studies his figure closely.

His long and lanky figure is dressed in long flowing black robes, making him appear larger than he actually is. His sickly pale skin glows as the fire blazes quietly behind him. Nagini lays loyally at the foot of his chair, curled around the legs.

"I would say the same to you, but this is the first time you _allowed _me to see your, most prominent presence." She snidely responded. He just gave an airy laugh ever so slightly laced with pride.

"Snape, you may go. This conversation will remain private. Correct? No one shall know of her presence. Take care of Lucius, please. Erase all recollection of her."

Snape obediently nods his head with a slight, yes my lord before walking away. After the click of the large doors closing, the air is silent except for the slight crackling of the fire.

"I wanted to meet you. I wanted to know the man who helped create my existence. I want to be by your side, father." She said.

Inside, she was thinking absolutely nothing. Her mind went numb, but her body was being the perfect actress. Her heart was beating yet she felt dead inside. Her voice held emotion so carefully constructed to seem real. But her mind knew it wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel it slightly. Her heart seemed to scream this is what she wanted, but her mind was yelling right back that this was all a big empty lie.

"Then, my daughter, your wish is granted. However, I must take precautionary measures." He murmured ever so darkly before drawing his wand.

_"Crucio."_ He hissed at her.

Hermione collapsed. The pain was terrible, unbearable, but she didn't let out a single cry. She experienced far more emotional pain than this could ever amount to.

Imaginary fire licked all around her body, burning every single nerve ending. Little daggers stabbed into her skin. Her muscles were being ripped underneath the flesh. She still didn't mutter a single word.

_Mind over body!_ Her head screeched on replay. She opened her eyes to see him standing over her body, wand pointed down at her and him smiling.

"Are we done yet?" Her voice strangled out. Her throat felt constricted, the inner tissue being scratched by claws of thousands of invisible creatures.

He just laughed.

As the black dots began to dot her vision, the pain stopped.

"Yes my dear. No one would have been able to endure that without cracking. You will be perfect to rule beside me."

She got up, brushed the linen off her black dress, then smiled.

"Thank you, father." She whispered.

"You must receive your mark. But you are different. Special. You will receive two. One on both forearms. You are special, but no one must know. You will remain a secret, that is understood. I will teach you my ways. You won't compare to any other witch. That I can promise you. Now, get down on your knees."

Hermione couldn't help but become excited.

This is the exact opposite of how she should be feeling. She should feel anxiety, dread, fear; not proudness, or excitement, or most of all, power.

She felt in control, she felt untouchable. With her father at her side, she could become just like he said. And she believed it. and just like that, she was obeying his commands and preparing for the marks.

"Hold out both of your arms, please." He asked. His voice now was clearly full of unusual amounts of emotion. He too was proud of his little girl. She was just as he wanted her to be.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, wish to be my willing servant?"

"I do."

"Will you follow me, devoted, doubtless, and faithful?"

"I will."

"Would you follow my every command, willing or not?"

"I would."

And with that, he pressed the tip of his wand to her left arm. Slowly, the dark ink started to flood into her skin, swirling like storm clouds on her creamy and pale skin. To her it felt like pure venom pouring into her veins. It gushed until it took the shape of the infamous dark mark.

The process repeated itself on her right arm. She winced as the cool touch of his wand injected the foul feeling poison into her veins. It ended quickly and she was left to his cold gaze.

"Tomorrow, we will begin your training. I will make the announcement of the newest edition to our circle, the new Princess of all Death Eaters. Everyone will bow to you, cower beneath your gaze. You will still remain a secret. Your identity will not be revealed. That is clear, is it not? You are dismissed. Severus will contact you tomorrow and transport you here."

Hermione nodded holding her head up high. She never felt so high and mighty before. She was high off of power. She loved it.

"Goodnight, father. I shall see you tomorrow." She sighed.

Granger walked out of the room, smiling something close to malicious. Her heels clicked against the empty hall.

"Professor, take us home." She whispered blissfully.

He nodded his head, confused.

What happened in there?

"My most faithful followers, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new edition to our circle." Voldemort declared.

His highest ranked and trusted followers just nodded for him to continue.

"May we meet them, my lord?" Mulciber asked from his seat somewhere near the end of the table.

"Mulciber, what a good question. No." the Dark Lord responded.

Everyone gaped at him.

"But-but My lord! Why ever not!" Bellatrix asked. She shuddered with fear as he turned a cold gaze to her. She whimpered in terror.

"Because, she is the new Princess. Her identity must not be revealed. She will remain as elusive and undetectable as Harry Potter's chance at winning this war. With her by my side, we will conquer the wizarding world. All of you will be a part of our victory. All doubts-" he looked directly at Lucius "Will be erased from your minds." He chuckles slightly at the end.

The guests around the table all nodded their heads in unease.

"Very good. You all are dismissed."

The meeting ended as everyone filed out of the room in silence.

"Draco, did you hear?" Pansy whispered uneasily as they sat down together for dinner in the great hall.

"Yeah, what the was going through the sods poor mind before she became the so called 'Princess of Death Eaters?' Salazar, the whole world has turned to rubbish!" He exclaims hurriedly. Pansy nodded in reply before starting to fill her plate.

She however had her suspicions.

Was it just a coincidence that all of this happened right after Hermione?

She immediately cast this idea away.

Hermione wouldn't lie to her, would she?

Pansy pondered this for a few moments for drifting into a casual conversation with Blaise.

"Look there she is…" He trailed off as Hermione walked in. she looked better than she had in a while.

Her hair was straightened, becoming a new thing for her. A few strands lazily floated by her eyes, which were bag free and brighter than they had ever been. The vivid brown that they held in her youth returned, reviving themselves from their old broken and battered state. She held herself with newfound confidence, her head high and her posture daring to be challenged.

Draco gaped in wonderment.

She looked so lively and beautiful. What happened?

That indeed seemed to be the same question on everybody's mind. What happened to Hermione Granger?

Daphne saw her walk in and immediately bolted to her side.

"Granger, outside, now, please." She hissed tugging at her arm for her to follow. Hermione just shrugged and decided not to struggle.

Pansy saw this happening and got up after them. This caused all three of the boys to follow them. Soon they had the whole gang to witness Daphne rage on about futile things.

"Hermione Jean Granger I am so indescribably angry with you not even a dementor could suck my rage away!" she screamed. Hermione just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah Hermione what the bloody hell is going on!" Theodore reiterated.

Pansy stood silent as everyone shouted at her. Her mind was hard at work trying to figure out what all the events pointed to.

Then Draco broke.

"Did we mean _nothing_ to you! What have we possibly done to earn this from you! All you have brought us was emotional baggage _we_ had to carry! We had to do everything for you! You just drag us all down and expect _us_ to carry _your _weight. Well I won't take your shit anymore! You are worthless you know that! Someone had to tell you! I mean come on did you really expect anything more? You had daddy troubles, so what? I understand why he got rid of you in the first place." He hissed. His eyes were narrowed to slits and the smoky gray was replaced with hard stone.

Then Hermione slapped him, a single tear streaking down her face.

"You bastard." She whispered.

Then she left.


	9. Chapter 8 PART ONE

**_I decided to be generous today even though I have many other things to do besides write another chapter but hey, I felt like it. TO THE CHAPTER!_**

**_I am going to break this up into different parts. They are going to be very short chapters each but they will be updated faster this way. Hope you like it._**

* * *

Everyone was silent. Dead silent.

Pansy was first to break out of the state of shock.

She was too disgusted to say anything to Draco. She just stared at him, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in anger. She huffed some air and left in silence. The rest of the group went through the same process.

Draco was now alone in the cold; all his friends were utterly disgusted with him. The woman he loved just slapped him after he tore her down bit by broken bit. He couldn't stop the words that were flying out of his mouth. He was just so angry, angry at the world but never at her. No, never at her. Why couldn't she just see that?

"I am such a tosser." He mumbled as he kicked the dirt around. Clouds puffed into the air and he watched as the dust particles floated lazily through the air and back to the ground. How he longed to be free from everything, just to be like the fragments of dirt drifting with the wind.

It was never to happen, however. His destiny and fate had other plans for him. The fact that his father was a notorious Death Eater also had a partial impact on his future.

He sat down on a stone bench placed outside by the tree Mad-eye turned him into a ferret at. He laughed at the memory. People still haven't lived that one down after what, three years? Hermione just sat and laughed at him. Even then he loved the way her eyes lit up when her melodious laugh filled the air. At the time however, he was far more concerned with the fact he went down Gregory Goyle's pants.

In the end, all of his thoughts had wandered to Hermione.

He wanted to die when he saw the tears swell in her eyes, the once lively caramel that transformed to sunken and dead brown. Each bat of her eyelashes was a lash to his heart. Her being so heartbroken was one thing. Being _that_ broken by _him _was unbearable.

Each breath that was taken felt like his last when the air burned his lungs and the shaking in his limbs began to come to an all-time high. He was thankful for the cold stone he sat upon for he was sure that if he stood, his legs would give out beneath him. With every last shred of self-respect gone, he let one tear after the other leak from his storm cloud grey eyes. They glided down his porcelain features until they came to the edge of his face. It was then where they would say goodbye and drop to the ground. Like his chances of ever being with her.

Draco was evil, he was a monster. All he ever did was break things; emotional and physical. Draco is incapable of love, or to be loved in return.

Hermione Granger had never felt so empty in her life.

What Draco said, well, all of it was true in a way.

She couldn't help but get angry. She was mad at Draco, for only telling her the truth. She was mad at everyone who stood and watched it all happen. She was mad at Voldemort for being her father. She was mad at herself, for being so stupid and emotional.

The opportunity presented itself when she rounded the corner and into the Room of Requirement. She didn't know what she was doing or why, she just did it.

Her mind being completely blank of all logical and reasonable thoughts, she let her rage take over. Her wand hummed with power as she held it tightly in her right hand. Inside the room, she saw twenty different Hermione's staring back at her. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with mirrors. She took a moment to note her appearance: eyes narrowed and puffy, hair straight yet tangled and matted. Her lips were cracked and every now and then dribble out a speck of blood.

"Stupefy!" she screamed at her reflection, shattering the glass. She hated herself. Why did she have to be like this?

"Reducto!" Another spell that clattered the glass to the ground. She hated how empty she felt inside. A whole was blasted into her chest where her heart should be.

"Bombarda!" she screeched before all the glass flew in different directions, some even skimming her skin. Now, her body littered with cuts and scratches and her face soaked with tears of self-loathing and hatred of the world, she stood, brushed herself off, and left the room.

When she left, she felt eyes staring at the back of her head. When she turned around, she saw nothing but an empty corridor, the moon casting dark shadows behind her bleeding silhouette.

Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around the corner, she decided to stick to the wall and let the shadows envelope her into a cold and unforgiving hug. Steadying her breath, she was practically invisible when silent.

Muffled footsteps proceeded down the hall. Before she knew it a tall and lean figure was walking down the hall right past her. She pulled out her wand once more, savoring the heavy length of vine wood and dragon heartstring in her palm.

With steady and silent footsteps, she was soon right behind the figure. In one swift move, her wand was soon stabbing the jugular of the figures neck. The person froze in place and dared not move. Hermione slowly turned the person and looked into bright green eyes.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN CLIFFHANGER…._**


	10. Chapter 8 PART 2

**_I feel terrible about the cliffhanger so whatever might as well post something else to keep an angry mob at bay. PEOPLE, I aim to appease you. TO THE CHAPTER PART DOSE! By the way, don't be a Draco to anybody please, we don't need heartbroken Hermione's running around the place. I can't deal well with people so help me out here._**

Hermione slowly turned the person and looked into bright green eyes.

"Oh, hi Hermione, fancy seeing you here." He mumbled quietly. The guilt slowly took effect in the emerald orbs that glowed surprisingly bright in the dark night.

"Look, I don't know if you are talking to anyone yet, or if that was by pure accident, but what Draco did was wrong and I can't really apologize for him but I am sorry." Theodore said.

Hermione slowly pulled her wand away and lightly stepped away from his lanky form. She frowned.

"Draco is such a blimey sod. Don't listen to any of the rubbish that pours from his mouth."

Her frown deepens and her eyebrows furrow. There must be a reason he is here. It wasn't just to apologize. There was a hidden reason; something he wasn't telling her.

"I might as well get to the point since you already know that there is something else on my mind." He sighed. At this time Hermione noted how tired his eyes looked and how disheveled his dark locks were. So very unlike Theo.

"You are doing something, and I am curious as to what it is. I noticed how you were always gone, always seem to have a busy and faraway look in your eyes. I know it's big enough to keep from Daphne and Pansy, that much I gathered. I wasn't put in Slytherin for a reason Hermione. I know you probably won't tell me, just, whatever it is, don't get hurt. Like you just did. You need to get those cuts looked at before they become infected your you bleed out to death. What were you thinking! Anyways, let me patch you back up and then we can be on our merry ways. You do whatever you Hermione's do and I whatever us Theo's do. Deal?" he smirked. Hermione at least let out a small chuckle and nodded her head.

With a flick of his wand, the cuts began to mend themselves, only leaving small speckles of crimson blood on her pale skin. She grimaced in distaste at the sight of her clothes slightly torn and tainted with her blood.

"Remember what I said though. Please be careful with whatever it is and don't die or do anything stupid. Draco's heart would literally be ripped to shreds… Oh shit I said too much. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" He screamed the last part before running off. His long legs carried him a great distance at a fast pace and he disappeared around the corner, his steps fading off into the distance.

Worried was an understatement for Hermione. If Theo, of all people, was observant enough to make that accusation, then what would Daphne be thinking? She was definitely the most vigilant of the group.

This brought up a new wave of uneasiness to her troubled mind. How she missed her dear friends.

_It's too risky…_ She knows. She tells herself this over and over again but it never seems to stick. She doesn't want to have to hide from them, let alone dread them trying to talk to her without pulling a Draco.

Speaking of Draco, she missed him most of all.

_You hate him remember?_

But she loved the way she felt in his arms. The gentle caress of his lips on hers. His warm smoky eyes that could melt the cold away from her heart.

_But he just thinks you are something he has to carry around. He doesn't love you, no one will. Might as well get that into your thick head._

Hermione sighs.

She doesn't want it to be, but she knows it was true. How could anyone love a killer?

Pansy and Daphne sat together, just looking utterly baffled at each other until Daphne decided to speak.

"Pans, I am really and terribly sorry. I was just so mad, and I didn't know what I was saying. Forgive me?" she quietly spoke. Her voice held tremors so slight yet there that Pansy almost didn't pick it up.

"This should be a lesson to us all. Between Draco's outburst and yours, we sound like bloody Gryffindor's with all this feeling rubbish. Why can't we all go back to being heartless Slytherins?" She chuckles. They both burst into fits of laughter; whether from deprivation of it, or sheer insanity neither f them knew.

"You do realize she is hiding something, right?" Daphne speaks wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"You think I didn't? And you do realize it's our job to find out what, right?" she replies clutching her aching chest in an attempt to numb the stabbing in her lungs from oxygen deprivation.

"Obviously. And we are doing that right now, correct?"

"Definitely."

The two left their dorm in satisfaction of their mended friendship, and of trying to uncover this Hermione mystery.

Hermione was walking down the empty and dark corridors alone as always. Since Draco found her spot on the lake, she couldn't go back there so she took to wandering to corridors, avoiding Filch like the plague.

With muffled steps and quiet breathes, she continued to wander the halls like the loner she was.

She was content with the silence, until it was broken by two pairs of footsteps. They cut through the air like knives. They owners weren't even trying to be discreet about it.

With grace and skill that she didn't know she possessed, Hermione flew to the nearest statue and hid in the darkest shadow.

Two figures, one taller than the other, strolled leisurely down the halls. The both held themselves with arrogance and utmost confidence. You could see it in their walks.

_Obvious Slytherins_. She thought to herself.

Her thoughts suddenly took a turn and she wondered if she wanted to have a little, fun.

"Stupefy." She whispered and a jet of red light hit her mark. The figure fell to the floor in a heap. The companion ran to her side, kneeling beside her.

"Confundus." Hermione mutters again. This time, the companion becomes dazed and forgets all-purpose before being stunned like her acquaintance.

With a sense of satisfaction, she walks over to the two stunned humans laying on the cold ground. With a small lumos charm, she illuminates the surrounding area and her world is soon sent crashing down when she sees the shocked faces of both Pansy and Daphne staring back at her.


	11. Chapter 8 PART 3

_**Mwahahaha another cliff hanger. I feel bad AGAIN so I am updating just this once. Do you all like the small and faster chapters or the delayed long chapters? By the way, thank you all for the response you gave me! I am so happy you have no idea. Soooo let's get to it!**_

With a sense of satisfaction, she walks over to the two stunned humans laying on the cold ground. With a small lumos charm, she illuminates the surrounding area and her world is soon sent crashing down when she sees the shocked faces of both Pansy and Daphne staring back at her.

"Merlin…" she curses. They stare back with unblinking eyes, boring through the dark into her soul.

Hermione starts to pace through the dark. Why on Earth would she even think of doing that?

Before she could even undo the charm, Filch was coming down the corridor.

"For Godric's sake." She hissed under her breath. Taking on hand from each of her friend's lifeless corpse, she drags them as fast as she can to the statue she hid by earlier.

"Don't worry Mrs. Norris just a few more minutes until we can go home." Filch coos to his cat while walking past the very statue.

Hermione holds her breath as his footsteps come closer and closer till he is right next to the stone. She exhales very slowly and quietly when she hears them recede. She mutters a silent thank you to the gods before returning to her…unusual predicament.

Filch was still near, so she made the risky decision to drag her friends bodies to her dorm. Everyone was asleep but she didn't want to risk being caught. By casting a disillusionment charm, the two paralyzed bodies on the ground were now invisible.

After many flights of stairs, and more than a few drops of sweat drained, she had made it to the common room.

"Oh dear, you were out late again. Dearie you really shouldn't do that. I will let you in, but you must stop, Hermione!" she harshly whispers breaking the silent air.

With a nod of graciousness, she enters the warmly lit common room to find it, to her relief, empty.

With more stairs, reaches her room. the long walk to the end of her hallway was not appreciated while lugging two, one hundred pound sacks of a human being.

_In you go…_ she thinks with a slight chuckle.

Gently throwing their bodies inside her dorm before securely shutting the door, she whips out her wand.

"Rennervate." She exclaims as the light shoots from the end of her wand at her two companions. With a start, they are resurrected and look startled before terrifyingly furious.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell." Daphne growls.

Hermione shrinks back into the wall before bolting to her nightstand. Opening the small drawer, she desperately searches inside before pulling out a small vile of a liquid. It holds a pale and pearly blue like substance. When the light catches it in just the right way, it glitters and shines like a diamond. Hermione becomes increasingly paler by the second and her breathes more labored. A thin sheet of sweat has broken across her frail body and her hair has begun to stick to her forehead. Her hands grip the vile tightly, causing her already white knuckles to become even paler.

Savagely pulling the stopper from the top, Hermione downs the whole vile in one swig before collapsing onto her bed. Her hand that held the bottle drops the glass onto the ground, shattering it on impact. Her hand starts to twitch slightly, her fingers moving sporadically. Her breathing is still rapid and her pulse is like a humming bird that just drank shots of espresso. Behind her eyelids, her eyes twitch and move.

"Oh my dear god we killed her!" Pansy screeches. Her scream could compare to one of a banshee. Panic overtook Pansy before running to her side. Hesitantly she took a shaking hand and moved a piece of damp and slightly curly hair from her friend's face. Her skin was shockingly cold and clammy. She checked her wrist for a pulse and felt it rapidly beating beneath her skin.

"Okay we didn't kill her but something strange is going on." Pansy proclaims.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious for that wonderful observation." Daphne sarcastically yells.

Pansy rolls her eyes before searching her pockets for her wand. She seems to find it deep within her inside pocket of her cloak. Tapping her wand to the forehead of her unconscious friend, Pansy mutters a long incantation. Soon the sheen sweat seems to dissipate and her heart rate diminishes to normal.

After a few minutes of a tense silence, Hermione's eyes flutter open. They take in her surroundings, and she springs to her feet. Accidently stepping on the broken glass, she yelps in pain. Sitting back on her bed, she tears the glass from her foot rather harshly before using wandless magic to heal it.

Pansy and Daphne watch her in awe. After everything that has happened, they are too confused to form coherent sentences, let alone words.

Brushing the glass to the side, Hermione once again takes to searching her bedside table for something of importance. Her hands grope around in the drawer, clawing at the various objects and feeling various objects textures before she clutches something. The smooth and cool touch of a pen reaches her shaky and cold hands. She slowly takes it out, watching how it unsteadily moves, up and down. The pen is slowly clicked open. Now as she procures a piece of fresh paper, she scribbles fast and messily, unlike her normal neat handwriting.

_Please, if you would do me the kindness I don't deserve, don't tell anyone of the events tonight. I am truly sorry for stunning both of you. I hadn't a clue who you were, it was instinct; primal instinct. You are like my sisters and I love both of you enough to know I wouldn't do anything to harm you. I know I have messed up lately. It's quite obvious I have. And this might very well be the last straw that I have pulled with you two. But I have my reasons to everything. Don't worry about the little episode I just had. I would have been asleep longer, but you took care of that. I don't know how that will affect the potion, so let's see what happens._

Hermione hands the note to the pair, both looking disgruntled and irked. They read the note, ravishing its every word before returning a sympathetic look.

"Hermione we could never hate you." Daphne says.

Pansy just stares ahead in deep thought, remaining silent. Hermione took a nervous glance towards her worrying she was already dismissed. She was the only one who knew the whole story. Now she had the upper hand in everything Hermione did.

"But, I am going to worry about why you practically had a seizure on your bed."

Hermione takes a deep sigh before turning to the broken glass.

Her mind was on so many things, constantly worrying about the next thing, never dwelling on something too long before a new problem surfaces. Sometimes she needed something small to keep her sanity, such as taking care of the broken glass.

"I am still waiting for an answer." Daphne presses. She already has her lips pressed thin and her hands on her hips. Her dark hair whispers against her face and lets her have a disheveled and messy appearance.

Taking the notepad from her bed and her pen from her pocket, she combines the two and makes a quick note. Pansy still remains silent.

_Just trust me, okay? This happens rarely. Just the stress can weigh down upon anyone; my body reacts differently. I didn't tell anyone because it never happens. The last time I had it was in 6__th__ year when I found Draco on the ground in the bathroom after Potter used Sectumsempra on him. No one noticed until I left and that's when I collapsed in my room. I learned that I can control it, but it comes so strongly at times I can't even react to it. Don't tell anyone please?_

Like always, she bends the middle attentively and hands it over to the awaiting readers.

"Wait, so you were the one that found Draco?" Pansy finally broke her silence and was astonished.

"Malfoy always said that Snape found him and took him to the wing, not you. Why?" Daphne questioned aloud. Both of the Slytherins were caught up in the web of riddles he had told them all.

"Did something happen that he didn't want us to know about?" Pansy asks. Hermione's eyes widen and then tries to recover, but its already too late.

"Oh my Godric! Something did happen!" Daphne screeches. Hermione hangs her head solemnly knowing it was past the point of no return.

Before Hermione has time to react, Pansy walks up to her and whispers menacingly:

"Cut the shit Granger, just talk."

She shivers slightly before taking a step back. Shaking her head furiously, she points to the door.

"Out." She mouths. Pansy glares at her before walking away, huffing at the air in anger.

"But why?" Daphne confusedly asks. Hermione just shakes her head and points again. Daphne obeys her wishes, but is disappointed. Why so defensive all of a sudden?

"Goodbye…" she finishes before stepping out of the lone Gryffindor's room.

But Hermione knew it was time.

Time to go back to Malfoy Manor.

"Again." He hisses.

She nods before he hits her with another Imperious curse.

_Come on, Granger, fight it! Mind over body! _She hisses in her head.

"Go on, do it. Break your leg." His mind jeers inside of hers.

The intense feeling of numbness washed over her limbs, moving without her even wanting to. She pushed away the numbness, forcing it back and using every last ounce of energy she had to block it. this was the tenth time she had to do this, and not only was her body exhausted, but also her mind.

"No, it wasn't strong enough. Again." he commanded.

"Father this was the tenth time, I don't how much more I can take. May I take a break?" she hesitantly pleaded. Her limbs were incredibly weak and she didn't know how much longer they would be able to support her weight.

"You dare ask for a break you insufferable girl! There will be no breaks in the world. Do you think the enemy will stop attacking you because you want a break? You ungrateful little swine!" He shouted. His eyes held a powerful rage that made the fire roar even bigger within the fire place. Nagini stirred from her sleep at the foot of the fire and slithered to her master's side, a menacing hiss immersed the now tensely silenced room.

"I am sorry, my lord. Forgive me." she whimpered as he poked his wand at her neck.

"My dear, you are so ignorant to the world. No one shall pity you or show sympathy. If you are not the strongest, then you are the weakest." He said. His voice held a sinister edge to it before lowering his wand from her flesh on her neck.

"But, you must be punished for showing weakness. Crucio." He snarled.

Soon, the familiar excruciating pain flowing through her veins overtook her body. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to a heap on the floor, writhing and twitching in unimaginable pain. Sweat and tears matted her brown and now grimy hair to her creased forehead. Her fingers had started to bleed after clawing at the floor in a desperate attempt to stop the personal hell.

Physical exhaustion set in and before she knew it, her vision was fading, and the pain was slowly fading.

"Pathetic." She heard him mumble before blacking out completely.


	12. Chapter 9

**_I beg forgiveness, my beloved readers, for my duties as an aspiring author have failed you. I did not update this weekend, but I have good reason. I had a tournament to go to and that rendered me useless until the other day, when I realized I had injured both of my legs leaving me barely able to walk. This gave me the perfect opportunity to write you all an extra-long chapter! Happy times, am I correct? I will now drop a hint to look forward and check the story on Valentine's day. I also will most likely will not be able to post anything this weekend, for tis my birthday and I have made other plans. HAPPY READS!_**

**_-AAtR_**

_Draco couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to give up, leave everything behind. He knew either way, he would die sooner or later; but by the Dark Lord or himself he didn't know. The stress was crushing him, slowly breaking the inner sanctuary of his once safe mind, destroying his sanity. He knew this was coming, but he didn't know when. _

_The tears were burning in the back of his eyes, threatening to spill. But he couldn't do that, not here. Not in public._

_Rushing as Malfoy-esque has he could manage, he made it to the first floor, dashing to the girls bathroom. No one ever came in here, thanks to Myrtle. _

_Now, being alone and consumed with his overwhelming fears and paranoia, he let go._

_Bending over a sink, he started to sob. The tears fell into the basin like the faucet itself. He loosened his tie, letting it hang limply like his platinum hair. His smoke grey eyes swirled with unspoken terror along with his pouring tears. The cries were drawn from his raw and scratchy throat. His chest heaved and he tried to gulp down breathes in a struggle to not hyperventilate._

_Furiously swiping at his eyes, he made the skin even more red and puffy than they already were, a stark contrast from the normally pale and smooth complexion._

_His ears were ringing too loudly for him to hear the soft footsteps enter the bathroom._

_The quiet figure slowly and practically silently tip toed to the nearest stall, and hid behind the wall, observing silently at the broken down Slytherin sobbing on the ground. _

_"I am such a failure…" he cried and cried over and over again. his shaky and breathless voice echoed around the large and mostly empty bathroom. _

_She watched and felt a stab of pain in her chest. She hated to see him like this. _

_She was about to go when she heard the door slam open and in walk the cocky footsteps of Harry Potter. _

_Draco immediately snapped his head up and drew his wand with a shaky arm._

_Silent charms and hexes were cast, exploding lamps and pipes causing the floor to fill with water and shrapnel. They take off running, all the while still pointing their wands and screaming spells at each other. Hermione comes out from her hiding place as a hex was cast above her head. _

_She rounds out of her cubicle and finds Malfoy corned, and the cruciatus curse on the tip of his tongue. Hermione makes a running start and comes in-between the two idiot's wands. But she was too late._

_"Sectumsempra!" Potter shouted. A blinding white light fills the air and silence follows._

_Hermione collapses onto the ground, blood seeping through her white blouse. The water becomes scarlet, and offers some relief to the deep wounds on her chest._

_"Oh my god." Draco whispers more to himself than for anyone else._

_"Serves the traitor right." Potter hisses before turning away and leaving the scene. _

_"Hermione, what did you do!" Draco shouts. _

_She shuts her eyes tight, clenching her jaw in pain as it becomes harder and harder to breathe. Her skin becomes paler and paler with each passing second as more blood fills the water._

_"You are the most stupidly brave person I have ever met and you would kill yourself for the bloody ferret. Who would do that!" He scolded as he tried every healing spell he could to try and fix the wounds._

_As he realized she was fading fast, he became desperate. In a flash of billowing black cloaks, Snape appears and drops to his side._

_He mutters an incantation and the cuts close and the blood ceases to flow out of her body. _

_"Take her to the hospital wing. That is as much as I can do for now." He mutters before disappearing as quickly as he came._

_"Come on, you bloody Gryffindor." He franticly whispers before hoisting her into his arms, allowing her surprisingly light and cold weight to rest in his arms comfortably._

_"Hang in there…" he murmurs in her soaking wet hair. She shivers violently in his arms and he tries to hold her just that little bit tighter to keep her warm. Her eyes are shut tightly and her mouth is pressed in a thin line. _

_Rounding a corner and sprinting to the hospital wing, he runs to the nearest bed, sets her down, and calls for Madame Pomfrey._

_As he does so, she opens her hazel eyes to look at the mercury eyes of her savior._

_"Draco Malfoy, what did you do to her!" M. Pomfrey hissed as his eyes widened in fear and nerves._

_"Nothing! It was all Potter! Please, Madame you have to save her." He exclaimed hysterically. She shook her head and tsked when she took a look at the pale, shivering, and wet body of Ms. Granger._

_She moved with a hurried franticness, checking her pulse and feeling the cold and clammy skin. She didn't even bother to warn Draco as she tore open her blouse to reveal several large gashes across her chest._

_Being the gentleman that he was, he turned away and waited for the okay. It was several minutes before M. Pomfrey left._

_"Hermione Jean Granger your recklessness will be the end of you." He reprimanded._

_She just gazed into his eyes with a lost and distant expression. He just sighed and grasped her face lightly in both hands before kissing her forehead with the lightest of lips. _

_"Goodnight, Hermione. Thank you, for being so stupid and reckless enough to save my life. I lo-" he stopped short before continuing._

_"I'm lucky to have you." He whispered hurriedly as he rushed out of the Hospital wing and down the hall. _

_"It's not my recklessness. It's my love that will be my decay." She thought before she drifted into a dark and restless night of dreams._

Hermione remembered everything like it was yesterday. Yes, she might have saved Draco's life, but in the end, he saved hers.

She would never forget that.


	13. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up to see the tear stained faces of Pansy and Daphne. She flushed a little remembering the dream.

She waved a silent hello and waited patiently for them to explode. Much to her surprise, they stayed quiet, just watching her tired and aching form shiver.

Tugging her sleeves down, she held the ends in her hands. The glamour charm wore off she noticed, so she wasn't taking any chances.

"What were you doing last night?" Pansy asks quietly. She was wringing her manicured fingers in a nervous manner.

_Clue number one._ Hermione thought, _She knew something._

"I will ask again: what were you doing last night." Pansy said. Slowly the ice was creeping into her gradually increasing voice

Hermione took a small glance at her and noticed the deep bags under her indigo eyes. they silently pleaded, begged, for her to tell them. But she wouldn't give. Hermione just shook her head and continued to stay silent.

Daphne huffed in annoyance and stood up with alarming speed. She tipped the chair over causing the wooden legs to clatter against the hard tile floor.

"Daphne, please…" Pansy trailed but she wouldn't have any of it.

"No Pans, not this time." She whispered, before giving a final look at the frail, pale form laying in the bed.

"Come to me when you're ready to be _normal_." She hissed. Even though the tone itself was menacing, the underlying tones of disappointment showed more than anything. Daphne Greengrass wasn't mad, no; just frustrated and stressed about everything.

She hated seeing her best friend like this, did she have any idea how this effects everyone else around her? Does she have any idea the stress everyone in the group is experiencing?

Between keeping their grades, maintaining cover ups, and devising plans for _him_, it was damn near impossible to keep a smile on your face and act like life didn't just bitch slap you in the face and say "I gave you the lemons, now where's my lemonade?"

They were too young for this. Way too inexperienced to be having to deal with all these problems. Sighing, breathing out the disgusting feeling inside, she left the room allowing Pansy and Hermione to be alone.

"Granger what the heck have you been up to! We were walking back to the common room when Snape comes rushing down the main stairwell carrying your lifeless body to the wing. Of course being out sneaky little selves we rushed to your side immediately. However we found something interesting."

No matter how much she wanted to widen her eyes, tug her sleeves down even farther, or hide in fear, she let the numbness take over. The cold unsettling yet comforting feeling washed over her mind and body.

"We found bruises, burns, broken ribs, scratches all over. Now either tell me what's going on or… I will use _Veritaserum_."

Pansy hesitated. Now Hermione knew she was bluffing.

She kept her silence, earning a huff from Pansy.

"Fine. Be that way. Be the little immature kid that always gets her way. But I won't stand for this much longer." She faltered before walking away. Hermione sighed before actually relaxing into the soft pillows. Her curly hair fanned out across the pillows, causing the sides of her face to itch occasionally. She sniffed in annoyance and closed her eyes. The blissful silence didn't last long until a pair of footsteps came marching up to her bedside.

"I know you're up." He said gruffly. Hesitantly, she opened her brown eyes to be gazing into pools of silver, its bright silvery liquid moving and conflicted.

Hermione jumped from the bed, throwing off the covers in a heap. The cold air assaulted her bare legs, letting the goose bumps from and the shivers commence.

"Oh come now Granger, looks like you've seen a ghost." He smirked. His sloppy blonde hair fell messily into his smoldering grey eyes. His papery white skin glowed in the dim light; an aura both mesmerizing and blinding was created from his dark being.

She slowly let out a shaky breath before turning hurriedly on her heel and sprinting out of the door, wincing every time she took a breath. They became labored and her muscles ached but she refused to stop.

Each step was its own agony, feeling the muscles catch fire and her chest stabbed with a searing knife. She embraced the pain, letting it fuel her anger and her steps.

Her vision was soon clouded with red, letting the other colors wash away into the deep scarlet. Her heart was suddenly all the way up in her head. It was pounding and throbbing the steady beat in her ears and temples. Her hot breath formed a thin mist I front of her with every exhale she took. She suddenly realized how cold it was outside.

Her nose and ears were already numb, and her fingertips were losing their sense of touch. Her night shorts and long sleeved shirt were definitely not enough for the weather.

Taking in the deep, shuddering breathes, she slumped down against a tree. She had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and there was no Draco to be seen.

She sighed a thankful sigh before she started to sink into the rough tree bark. It scratched against her back, irritating some of the bare skin on her exposed shoulders. Even the bone chilling coldness of the Forbidden Forest was better than the presence of Draco Malfoy.

Crunching leaves and snapping twigs broke Hermione from her cold day dreaming.

"What are you doing? You could freeze." He said quietly. She turned to him, her brown eyes watering from the cold wind. Her lips were set in a fine line and her cheeks were a deep pink on the borderline of a red.

"Hermione… I know what I said was wrong and that I am just a rich, conceited prick that can't care for anyone but himself. But I care for you, and you know that. I don't expect anything from you. I only want to be there. I want to catch you every time you fall, I want to stop the nightmares that plague your thoughts at night. I want to…" his voice was losing confidence and he trailed off.

She saw the way his eyes were shut tight, she saw the way his lips twitched. She knew he was struggling. He hasn't done anything like this before.

Using her weak and shaky arms, she stood. Her feet made light and slow steps toward the tall and lanky Slytherin. He opened his eyes and looked at her small form. She looked so fragile, so easy to break. The look in her eyes made his heart shatter yet swell. Vulnerability was a strange thing.

"Hermione, I just want…" he didn't have the strength to finish. Her sweet and delicate vanilla like scent was wafting through the air, overwhelming his mind. She was so close, if he would just lean in…

Her cold hands reached up and cupped his face. The warmth tingled along her fingers dancing like little trails of fire. He closed his eyes, savoring the cool touch of her light hands across his features. Their hot breathes mingled in the air, hitting each other in a the face like a hot wall of humidity; but with the pressing coldness trying to pry its way in, they didn't mind.

"I want to love you." He finally said.

Slowly but with purpose, she pressed her thin lips to his. She slowly let go, letting her mind just forget about all her troubles, all the flaws both she and Draco have and made together. But that's just it, they were together.

Draco took a second to process and analyze the situation when he remember; why analyze when you can just go with it?

His arms snaked around her waist, settling around her body. He realized just how cold she was. He brought her even impossibly closer to his warm chest. She nuzzled even closer, never breaking the contact from his lips. A hot and searing fire was set in the pit of her stomach, and she never wanted it to stop.

Draco broke away, gasping for breath. His chest heaved up and down trying to regain a steady rhythm. He looked into her eyes, mesmerized by the warm chocolate color that melts the ice around his heart.

The tingling from her lips had left her and she already missed the sensation, already missed the contact of his lips.

"Please…" she whispered her lips brushing against his. He leaned his forehead against hers, wanting to hear more of her soft, velvety voice through the hushed air.

"It's a mistake…It's all a mistake…" she sighed over and over again. He ran his thin fingers through the silky strands of her curly hair.

"Darling, what's a mistake?" he cooed. She just raised her lips to his again and pressed them to his. They were so warm and soft, so comforting.

"You can't love me." she wistfully said. Draco trailed small and light kisses across her jaw, drawing a small whimper from her mouth.

"I won't be good for you." She continued, trying not to succumb to his gentle touches. He continued his relentless campaign tangling his hands through dark hair and running small loving kisses down her neck.

"I can't love you back." Another try.

He hummed in response, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine.

"I think you are more than capable." He whispered against the sensitive skin by her ear. Another wave of shudders erupted across her body.

"You just don't want to accept that you can trust someone. Especially someone like me."

She pushed her hands against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart thumping under her fingertips. She started to think logically; she needed to stop this before she went past the point of no return. She needed to stop before she fell too far in.

But she couldn't.

Her hands trailed up and down the sculpted chest, but never had enough force to push him away.

"Someone like me isn't _capable_ of love." She hissed. Suddenly, the brush of lips and the caress of hands stopped.

She looked up and saw him staring intently at her alabaster face. His hands raised slowly and he pressed his thumbs lightly against her cheek, rubbing small circles.

"And by that you mean, what?" he paused, waiting for an explanation.

Hermione sighed, shoving away from him to the tree she recently was sitting at.

"You don't understand, you will _never_ understand the things I have done. I _can't_ love. It's just not in my genes. Even if I could love you, you would only end up getting hurt. I'm a monster no matter what I do." She snarled. She was sitting now, her knees hugging her chest and her head in her hands.

"Draco, just leave while you still can, don't get mixed up with me. Don't love me, don't care for me, just think about what's best for _you_. Just… please listen to me. I can't lose you too…" she ended the last part in a whisper.

He kneeled down beside her. Draco gently took her hand, finding it to be covered with tears. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he held her. Hermione controlled her tears, putting up a blockage.

"I'm sorry." She weakly said before turning to look at him. The white-blonde hair lazily sat in front of his eyes. Those complex enigmas he calls eyes.

"Hermione I don't care what you have done, or if I get hurt; I will _always_ love you. Life without you would be unbearable. I couldn't survive without you. Without love, well… Love is like oxygen, love, lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love. And you won't allow yourself the luxury. Let me love you and I can show you what you would be missing!" he exclaimed.

She sniffled, looking up into the tired yet passionate grey eyes.

"Let me love you." He pleaded. He used his free hand to tilt her head enough for him to press his lips to hers in a passionate, demanding, yet loving kiss. She sighed in content.

Allowing herself just a few more blissful seconds, she turned away before getting up.

"My answer is still no. You can't change that." She sadly said before turning away.

The sweet kiss of her lips still tingled on his mouth when, after nearly an hour, he was still sitting at the same spot, his eyes transfixed on the same twig.

**_Hello most trusted servants! I would like to present you all with my Valentine's Day special! YES, there was quite a bit of smut but I hope it paid off for the extremely long wait you all had to endure. Lots of Dramione angst and stuff, don't worry more shall be coming soon. Also, a twist (DUN DUN…DUUUUUUUUN). Anyways, enjoy the rest of the week and have a lovely Valentine's Day. (See what I did there?)_**

- AAtR


	14. Chapter 11

"He has a plan. And he wants me to lead it." She quietly said.

She took a long gaze at Severus and Albus. Both were staring at her intently waiting for her to continue on. She took a deep breath, slowly letting her lungs deflate and her shoulders slump.

"He won't tell me what it is yet, says he 'hasn't worked out the final details yet.' However it must be very big, considering the increasingly difficult sessions he has been holding." She hesitantly said. Her voice was quiet yet unwavering. But even though it didn't show, she was worried. She had come up with many a thought about what it was he was having her do, and most of them were less than pleasant.

"Severus, do you have any thoughts, any word of what it might be?" Dumbledore spoke suddenly, breaking them all from deep thought.

"No, Albus. This must be big he hasn't given word of anything to me or anyone else."

Hermione stood, gazing out of the window. The bright beams of sun light shined through the window panes running across the stone floor. Her thought was being pulled two ways:

What was Voldemort planning?

Draco.

She felt her chest begin to tighten and her throat constrict.

_Breathe, just breathe…_ she silently willed herself.

Each intake of oxygen exploded into fire in her lungs, flames licking up the sides of her chest.

_Don't think about him! He only makes everything worse._ She silently scolded herself.

Pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she tightly closes her eyes and exhales a long and tired sigh.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore asks concernedly. His blue eyes stare into hers as she tries to regain the lost composure.

"Just tired is all, Professor." She responded, her voice coming out unintendedly raspy. Clearing her throat slightly, she looks back at the awaiting professor. He nods his head in response before continuing.

"If you are tired, you may go and rest. There is very little more you need to discuss with us so there is no point in keeping you here. Have a goodnight, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nods her head and gives a silent farewell to the two professors. As the incredibly heavy door closes behind her, she can already hear the intense discussion begin. About what, well she found that indecipherable.

Her eyes began to droop and she found them impossible to keep open.

"Thirty six hours of no sleep. The least he could have done was crucioed me so I wouldn't feel tired." She mumbled quietly to herself.

She walked down into the busy corridors, listening to the chatter of students about their plans for the weekend. Her eye lids continued to fall like lead, no matter how much she willed them to stay alert. A flash of blonde hair whisked by her, and a brush of hands shocked everything to life. All drowsiness vanished.

Hermione whipped her head around, trying to see where he went; but he all but vanished. She exhaled slowly, trying to wash the feeling out of her system.

_It didn't happen_. She kept telling herself.

After a sad walk to her common room, feeling drained of energy and happiness, she fell into her bed in a heap, and cried herself to sleep.

Draco hurried down the corridor, passing by the many students talking and joking. No one seemed to notice the deep bags under his eyes and how he frantically _ran_ down the hall.

He saw her, her brown and bushy hair lugging down the hall. He couldn't stop himself when his hand brushed against her when he rushed past. The shocks tingled up his arm to his heart, jump starting it to beat faster. He shook his head frantically before running off, sprinting to the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said to them.

Pansy looked between Daphne and Blaise, before shaking her head.

"Fine then, well come on we don't want to get a cruciatus for your over sleeping, Draco." She wearily responded. They all stood, and looked at one another. Draco was in between Pansy and Blaise, who was next to Theodore and Daphne. They stood in a ring around an old Quidditch broom. Each person took a hand and placed it on the broom. Soon, a tugging feeling from their core took hold and pulled. It felt like they were being sucked through a vacuum, though it didn't last long. They landed with a rough thud in front of Malfoy Manor.

"Finally home." Malfoy shuddered as an icy blast drifted through the air.

"Come on this is no time to remember your terrible child hood Draco!" Blaise sarcastically. This erupted a small laugh from Theo and Pansy. Daphne shook her head and walked to the massive gate. They all followed her lead, a unsettling silence washing over them like a thick blanket.

"Ah, I see you all made it in time." Lucius snarled through the bars of the gate. They all nodded their heads in a silent greeting before traveling into the property.

They entered the spacious dining hall, its dimly lit expanses sporting a dead corpse levitating over the table, dripping blood onto the rich mahogany

"Children, so nice of you to join us." Voldemort wispily said from the head of the table, twenty chairs down or so.

"My lord, thank you." Draco gushed. He pulled a chair out for Pansy who gratefully took it. He sat down next to her. None of them would like to admit it, but they were deeply disturbed by the body of their former muggle studies teacher's dead eyes staring into them.

"I have an announcement to make." Voldemort speaks suddenly. All his followers perk up and listen intently to what their master has to say.

"I am sure you have all been wondering, some even doubting of my plans for this war. Now, I am here to tell you, I have a weapon, one even _Harry Potter_ will not expect." He hissed. A fit of cheers erupted from around the table. Draco faked exuberance with ease along with his friends. He only thought of that one day in the Forbidden Forest, and it came so easily…

"However, I must not reveal their identity until the time comes. The plan will be put in motion in two weeks' time, where they will lead and infiltrate the ministry and assassinate the Minister for Magic. At this time, we will have control of the entire Ministry."

More cheers erupted, Draco remaining silent this time. Whoever they might be, they were high up in the rankings. Higher than Bellatrix, higher than Snape even. Who on Earth would be leading this one?

"But sir, I am your most faithful servant, shouldn't I be the one too-" Bellatrix pleads.

"Silence!" Voldemort bellows. Everyone shrinks back into their seats, farther than usual.

"You of all people should know _not_ to doubt me, Bella. I thought you had learned that by now." He hisses.

She replies with a small whimper, her insane eyes welling up with tears of fear. The crazy locks of curls framing her angular face fall in different directions.

"Now, is there anyone else who would like to question my actions?" he snarled, his eyes narrowing even more snakelike.

Silence fell over the already hushed table, only the dripping of blood from the corpse was heard; not even a breath cut through the thick silence.

"Moving on." He paused. His eyes stopped on Draco, hovering over the top of his head before moving back around the table. However, this didn't go unnoticed by most.

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, stay behind. Everyone else is dismissed." He barks.

Pansy sits there paralyzed at hearing her name called. Her father gives her an encouraging pat on the shoulder before leaving her side.

"You should be honored." He whispers in her ear before following the others. Her eyes betrayed her fear and she quickly tried to mask her true colors.

Blaise's heart hammered hard in his chest. His façade was his usual indifferent smoothness yet his mind was running all possible escape plans; if there were any. The terror had already set inside his bones.

"Draco, go on." Lucius urged him.

Draco took a quick glance at his mother. He could see the remorse in her eyes as she gave a silent and uneasy nod for him to do as he was told. He had no choice in the matter; either do or die. It was as simple as that yet he wished he was back at Hogwarts, even taking Muggle Studies with Ms. Burbage if that's what it took for her to be alive. Even though he disliked muggles, she didn't deserve to die.

He wanted to be back with Hermione, holding her in his arms, making sure she was safe from everything and everyone. But he stopped his thoughts before they progressed, and let the familiar feeling of unease wash over his wearied features.

Daphne and Theo shared a look of restlessness before they stood together. They knew what the other was thinking for it was the same thing; they were screwed.

"Children, I would like to inform you of your involvement with this particular assignment."

All of their breaths faltered and their hearts stopped. Silent prayers were said in their heads, begging to whoever is up there to spare them their sanity.

"You will be assisting my new pet. I suggest you brush up on your curses… you won't be _not _using them. You will get a contact the night before the raid, and by then I hope you are all prepared enough. Not only will you be assisting them, I expect you all to protect them. With their life. If you will die, so be it. I am sure their choice in curses will be more merciful than your fate if you survive." His voice was like a chilling wind, raising every hair on end. It filled every crevice thought possible and more when it infiltrated their minds.

"Yes, my lord." They all whispered in unison.

His mouth spread in a sickening smile showing off yellowed fangs; all equally jagged and disturbing.

"Now a word please, with Draco." He paused. Everyone but the terrified Malfoy took the opportunity and fled. However they all gave him their sympathetic glances before they closed the heavy doors.

"Love is a curious thing, young Malfoy." Voldemort whispered, his gaze staring into the blazing abyss of the fire. The flames crackled along, giving an unhealthy glow to his white skin.

"Sir, if I may, what does that have to do with me?" Draco hesitantly spoke up. His heart hammered speedily in his chest. What if he knew? This was leverage, terrible, terrible leverage.

"Draco I think you know perfectly what I am talking about." He spoke slowly, menacingly toward the terror stricken blonde. His grey eyes silently wandered around the room, everywhere but him. His burning gaze was hotter against Draco's skin than the fire.

"My lord, what does this have to do with me?" he hesitantly asked. Voldemort turned his head, staring black holes into his trembling soul.

"It has everything to do with you. Just know, love will be the end of you. Don't trust anyone, and most importantly know this." He paused.

"Your love is not who you think she is."


End file.
